Special Episode 3-Black Dragon and his servants
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Red-Eyes Black Dragon is searching for a new master...


**SPECIAL** **EPISODE** **3**

 **Ο ΜΑΥΡΟΣ ΔΡΑΚΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΥΠΗΡΕΤΕΣ ΤΟΥ**

Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί είχαν σφραγιστεί μια για πάντα και η ειρήνη είχε επιστρέψει στον πλανήτη για μία ακόμη φορά. Αυτό που δεν ήξερε κανείς βέβαια ήταν πόσο θα κρατούσε. Φυσικά η ομάδα δεν μπορούσε να το γνωρίζει κι έτσι ήταν πάντα προετοιμασμένη για την επόμενη εισβολή. Παρόλα αυτά τον Neo τον απασχολούσαν περισσότερα ζητήματα από αυτό, γεγονός που τον έκανε να σκέφτεται περισσότερο απ' ότι συνήθως, όπως τι ήταν αυτά τα «τσιμπήματα» που ένιωθε η γυναίκα του κατά τη διάρκεια της τελευταίας τους περιπέτειας, το πρώτο πράγμα που του πέρασε από το μυαλό ήταν κάποια δύναμη η οποία θα μπορούσε να υπάρχει μέσα της αλλά δεν είχε αποδείξεις για να στηρίξει τον ισχυρισμό του. Τελικά τις υποψίες του ήρθε να τις γιγαντώσει μια εξομολόγηση της συζύγου του καθώς δειπνούσαν:

-Ξέρεις…Εδώ και μερικές μέρες δεν έχω καλό ύπνο.

-Δεν μπορείς να κοιμηθείς ε; Τι σε προβληματίζει…; ΤΗ ρώτησε τότε εκείνος γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Βλέπω το ίδιο όνειρο συνέχεια…Βλέπω το Μαύρο Δράκο να με καλεί…Το κάλεσμά του είναι γεμάτο πόνο και αγωνία…Σαν να θέλει κάτι να μου πει αλλά δεν το καταλαβαίνω…

-Αυτό μόνο με έναν τρόπο θα μπορούσα να το εξηγήσω. Οι υποψίες μου για κάποια κρυμμένη δύναμη που περιμένει να την αποκτήσεις, ίσως επιβεβαιωθούν με αυτό το όνειρο. Θα πρέπει να το εξακριβώσουμε για να είμαστε σίγουροι. Μήπως θυμάσαι που βρισκόσουν στο όνειρό σου;

-Ναι θυμάμαι. Ήμουν στον κόσμο των θηρίων αλλά το περιβάλλον ήταν πολύ ζεστό και αφιλόξενο. Στο κέντρο βρισκόταν ένα ενεργό ηφαίστειο και καυτή λάβα έβγαινε από τα σπλάχνα του καταστρέφοντας τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της.

-Λογικό μου ακούγεται για το Μαύρο Δράκο…Πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να πάμε στον πνευματικό κόσμο για να το εξετάσουμε κι αν το όνειρό σου βγει αληθινό, τότε καλή μου να περιμένεις μια πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη για σένα Της είπε στο τέλος ο Neo και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.

Μετά από αυτό μεταμορφώθηκαν και οι δύο και εκείνος με τη μαγεία του Σπαθιού της Χιλιετίας, τους μετέφερε σε αυτή τη διάσταση:  
-Κάπως έτσι ήταν ο κόσμος που είδες στο όνειρό σου; Τη ρώτησε.

-Ναι έτσι ακριβώς. Του απάντησε

-Τότε να αρχίσουμε το ψάξιμο.

-Σωστά, αλλά θα βοηθούσε αν ξέραμε από πού να αρχίσουμε...

-Σίγουρα υπάρχει κάτι που αγνοούμε, αν το ξέραμε θα μπορούσαμε να συγκεντρωθούμε σε αυτό, τότε θα ήταν πιο εύκολο.

-Τότε άφησε εμένα να το βρω! Δε θα γυρίσω χωρίς κάποια ιδέα! Του είπε τότε και διάλεξε μια τυχαία κατεύθυνση ακολουθώντας την με τον Neo να προσπαθεί μάταια να την γυρίσει πίσω, στο τέλος έμεινε μόνος του στις σκέψεις του:

-Δεν έπρεπε να γίνει αυτό. Δεν μπορούμε να ψάχνουμε στα τυφλά. Πρέπει κάπου εδώ να υπάρχει το στοιχείο που χρειαζόμαστε! Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του επεξεργαζόμενος την περιοχή με τα μάτια του μέχρι που η ματιά του τον οδήγησε στους πρόποδες του ηφαιστείου και στον βωμό που βρισκόταν εκεί ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η Mako προχωρούσε ανεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο ψηλά στο ηφαίστειο μέχρι που ένας βρυχηθμός της έκοψε το βήμα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε τότε με τρόμο βλέποντας αό πού ήρθε αυτό. Και δεν ήταν άλλος από τον ίδιο το Μαύρο Δράκο που μόλις είχε περάσει από πάνω της.

-Δεν μπορεί! Είναι ο Μαύρος Δράκος! Είπε ξανά κατάπληκτη με το θηρίο να επιστρέφει με άγριες διαθέσεις και τα νύχια του έτοιμα να την κάνουν κομμάτια, ευτυχώς όμως κατάφερε να παραμερίσει και ο δράκος δεν την άγγιξε. Ωστόσο δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, από το στόμα του εκτοξεύθηκε μια μεγάλη πύρινη μπάλα με στόχο εκείνη

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo έχοντας ανακαλύψει το στοιχείο που χρειαζόταν, έκανε τη δική του κίνηση:

-Με τη δύναμη των Σκιών, καλώ τον Mahad! Το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-Στις διαταγές σου Άρχοντά μου! Είπε εκείνος εμφανιζόμενος μπροστά του.

-Πήγαινε στο βωμό και φέρε μου τον πάπυρο αμέσως.

Εκείνος υπάκουσε και του τον έφερε μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα, τότε ο Neo τον ξεδίπλωσε και είδε πως ήταν γραμμένος σε ιερογλυφικά και γι αυτό τον έδωσε στον μάγο να το διαβάσει:

-Λέει πως «Για να κερδίζεις αυτό που θες στην καρδιά, πρέπει να βρεις το βουνό που φτύνει φωτιά. Τη Λεπίδα του Χάους πρέπει να ελευθερώσεις, τη μεγάλη ειρήνη για να δώσεις.»

-Τότε βρισκόμαστε στο σωστό μέρος, να η κορυφή που φτύνει φωτιά, το ηφαίστειο!

-Αν καταλαβαίνω σωστά το κείμενο, αυτή η λεπίδα του χάους πρέπει να είναι κάποιο ξιφος στην κορυφή του βουνού. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Mahad.

-Μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να το μάθουμε. Να ανέβουμε το βουνό μέχρι την κορυφή και να βρούμε αυτό το όπλο.

-Μη μπαίνεις στον κόπο Φαραώ. Επίτρεψέ μου να σε μεταφέρω εγώ μέχρι εκεί.

Κι ενώ ο Neo βρισκόταν στη λύση του μυστηρίου, η γυναίκα του προσπαθούσε με κάθε τρόπο να αποφύγει τις επιθέσεις του Μαύρου Δράκου αλλά στο φινάλε είδε πως έπρεπε να τον πολεμήσει μέχρι που το σκέφτηκε ξανά:

-Για περίμενε…! Δεν μπορώ να τον πολεμήσω τώρα. Αν το κάνω τότε δεν υπάρχει λόγος να είμαστε εδώ! Κάποιος άλλος τρόπος θα υπάρχει! Σκεφτόταν καθώς ο δράκος πέρασε ξανά από πάνω της αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν της επιτέθηκε., κάτι που το παρατήρησε αμέσως:

-Αυτό είναι παράξενο, γιατί δε μου επιτέθηκε τώρα;

Από την άλλη, ο Neo με τον υπηρέτη του έφτασαν στην κορυφή με τον ίδιο να λέει:  
-Εδώ είμαστε. Κι αυτό το σπαθί που είναι καρφωμένο στο έδαφος πρέπει να είναι αυτό που ζητάμε.

-Ναι βασιλιά μου. Και σύμφωνα με το κείμενο πρέπει να το ελευθερώσουμε για να σταματήσουμε το χάος, λογικά θα είναι αυτή η λάβα που κυλά παντού.

-Εντάξει! Ανάλαβέ το εσύ Mahad. Εγώ πάω να βρω τη Mako.

-Όπως διατάζεις Φαραώ! Απάντησε εκείνος με τον Neo να προχωράει μπροστά. Όμως δεν μπόρεσε να πάει μακριά, μια μπάλα φωτιάς τον σταμάτησε αναγκάζοντάς τον να κάνει ένα άλμα προς τα πίσω, όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, δε πίστευε στ μάτια του:

-Δε θα μπορούσε…Mako eεσύ είσαι;! Τι σου συνέβη;

-Γεια σου Φαραώ! Είχες δίκιο τελικά! Αυτή ήταν η κρυμμένη δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου και τώρα είναι δική μου! Τώρα είμαι πολύ πιο δυνατή από σένα κι εσύ είσαι εμπόδιο στο δρόμο μου!

-Αυτά δεν είναι δικά σου λόγια! Αυτό το πράγμα σε ελέγχει! Δεν έχεις καν τη δική σου φωνή!

-Φτάνει! Με αυτή την πανοπλία θα σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα. Ετοιμάσου! Του είπε κι άφησε μια κόκκινη μπάλα φωτιάς να φύγει από το χέρι της με στόχο τον Neo, αλλά πριν φτάσει σε αυτόν, ο Mahad μπήκε στη μέση αποκρούοντας το χτύπημα ε τη μαγική του δύναμη:

-Θα σε προστατέψω Φαραώ μου!

-Όχι Mahad! Γύρνα πίσω να ελευθερώσεις το ξίφος! Θα το αναλάβω εγώ αυτό!

-Μα βασιλιά μου…

-Είναι διαταγή! Το ξέρω πως είσαι εδώ για μένα αλλά έχεις άλλη αποστολή τώρα! Αυτή τη στιγμή δε μου μιλάει η Mako αλλά αυτό που την ελέγχει! Δεν το βλέπεις; Μέχρι και η φωνή της άλλαξε! Όμως θα την ελευθερώσω από αυτή την σκοτεινή ενέργεια. Και θα το κάνω με τον ίδιο τρόπο! Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής εμφανίσου! Είπε τότε ο Neo και ο πιστός του δράκος εμφανίστηκε για να ενωθεί μαζί του δημιουργώντας και γι αυτόν μια πανοπλία.

-Ώστε θέλεις να παίξεις έτσι ε;! Πολύ καλά τότε! Είπε και δοκίμασε ακόμα μια μπάλα φωτιάς αλλά τώρα ο Neo την έδιωξε με μια κίνηση λέγοντας:

-Δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή! Ότι κι αν είναι αυτό που πήρε τον έλεγχο θα το καταστρέψω!

Αυτά είπε ο Neo και άνοιξε τα φτερά της πανοπλίας για να απογειωθεί αφήνοντας το έδαφος, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Jupiter ακολουθώντας τον. Τότε εκείνος είπε πάλι:  
-Δεν ελέγχεις τον εαυτό σου! Νομίζω ότι το ξέρεις!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Τώρα τα μάτια μου είναι ανοιχτά! Περίμενα χρόνια αυτή τη στιγμή! Και τώρα είσαι δικός μου!

-Θα το δούμε! Ότι κι αν είσαι εσύ που της πήρες το μυαλό, θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά!

-Θα τελειώσουμε πριν ακόμα αρχίσουμε! Αντίο Φαραώ! Του είπε τότε κι από το χέρι της άφησε μια μεγάλη σφαίρα φωτιάς να χτυπήσει τον αντίπαλό της, πράγμα που έγινε με τον Neo να προσπαθεί μάταια να την σταματήσει κι αυτή να τον παρασέρνει όλο και πιο μακριά για να τον κολλήσει τελικά πάνω στα βράχια. Όταν έγινε αυτό, ο Δίας τον ακολούθησε φτάνοντας σε άλλη τοποθεσία, εκεί που τον μετέφερε η δύναμη της επίθεσης, φτάνοντας, σταμάτησε και στάθηκε μπροστά του. Βλέποντάς την, ο Neo ξεκόλλησε και την πλησίασε λέγοντας:

-Θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά…! Δε θα αφήσω αυτή τη δύναμη των σκιών να σε κάνει ότι θέλει! Είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε στην Full Power μορφή του σε συνδυασμό με τις υπερδυνάμεις του.

-Ακόμα δεν πήρες το μάθημά σου; Δεν πειράζει! Θα σου δείξω την πραγματική δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου! Του είπε και επιτέθηκαν ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα μέχρι που μια από τις γροθιές της σταμάτησε από τον Neo βάζοντας ανάμεσα στο χέρι της τα πόδια του και απωθώντας την ώστε να την προσγειώσει, εκείνη τη στιγμή βρήκε την ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσει διαδοχικές ριπές από Κόκκινη Αστραπή και με την Sailor Jupiter να βρίσκεται πια σε στέρεο έδαφος, οι ενεργειακές σφαίρες κατευθύνθηκαν προς τα κάτω κι αυτές βρίσκοντας κατευθείαν το στόχο τους.

Όταν η ενέργεια εκτελέστηκε, το μόνο που έκανε ο Δίας ήταν να του πει:

-Αυτό ήταν υπέροχο…Ώστε αυτή είναι η δύναμη του έμπιστο δράκου σου…!

-Αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτα! Δε θα ήθελες να δεις τις πραγματικές μου δυνάμεις!

-Είσαι σίγουρος; Προφανώς αυτό το αστείο δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από μια μεγάλη μπλόφα. Όμως αυτό που θα δεις τώρα δεν είναι! Του απάντησε κι αύξησε την ισχύ της για να του επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο με τον Neo είτε να μπλοκάρει είτε να αποφεύγει τις επιθέσεις τις αλλά να είναι πάντα σε θέση άμυνας από την μεγάλη ταχύτητα των κινήσεών της, όμως δεν μπορούσε να τις αποφεύγει για πάντα και η τελευταία γροθιά της τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι, το ίδιο και η επόμενη κλωτσιά της αναγκάζοντάς τον να υποχωρήσει και να προσπαθεί με διάφορους ελιγμούς στον αέρα σε σημείο που άγγιζε σχεδόν το έδαφος, να αποφύγει διαδοχικές ριπές από πύρινες μπάλες μέχρι που άφησε την άμυνα και πέρασε αυτός στην επίθεση με διαδοχικά χτυπήματα και τη γυναίκα του να τα σταματάει, όχι όμως όλα, κάποια έβρισκαν στόχο αλλά δεν ήταν ουσιαστικά. Θέλοντας λοιπόν να γίνει πιο ουσιώδης, επιτέθηκε με γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι αλλά αποκρούστηκε και μάλιστα δέχτηκε αυτός δεξιά μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο για να ανταποδώσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο μέχρι που στην τελική τους προσπάθεια ο ένας κατάφερε να βρει το πρόσωπο του άλλου με δεξί κροσέ.

Όταν έγινε αυτό, πήραν πίσω τα χέρια τους και απομακρύνθηκαν λίγα μέτρα ο ένας από τον άλλο με τον Neo να λέει:

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις αλλά δε θα πετύχει!

-Δεν είπα ότι σκαρώνω κάτι! Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Αν δε σταματήσουμε τώρα θα καταστραφούμε και οι δύο! ΤΟ μυαλό σου είναι εκτός ελέγχου δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;!

-Όχι δεν είναι! Είναι πιο καθαρό από ποτέ!

-πίστευε ότι θέλεις. Εγώ στο τέλος θα σε σώσω από αυτό το μπέρδεμα! Μην ξεχνάς γιατί βρισκόμαστε εδώ! Όχι για να εξοντώσουμε ο ένας τον άλλο! Θυμάσαι;!

-Αρκετά! Ας συνεχίσουμε!

-Όπως θες! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος κι όρμησε καταπάνω της κάνοντάς την τώρα να περάσει εκείνη σε θέση άμυνας αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετή για να σταματήσει 2 Shoryuken και μια ακόμα μπουνιά στο στομάχι της από αυτό, πρόλαβε όμως να σταματήσει την τελευταία του προσπάθεια κι εκτός αυτού του έπιασε το χέρι και τον πέταξε προς τα κάτω προσγειώνοντάς τον ανώμαλα στο έδαφος πέφτοντας με την πλάτη

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo φανερά εκνευρισμένος κι ορμώντας την κλώτσησε δυνατά στο στομάχι πετώντας την πίσω.

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό Φαραώ! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω τον πόνο που μου δίνεις για να γίνω δυνατότερη! Είπε εκείνη στον ίδιο τόνο και του έστειλε μια μεγαλύτερη κόκκινη μπάλα φωτιάς, εκείνος την έδιωξε πάλι αλλά αυτό ήτνα μόνο ένα δόλωμα ώστε να βρεθεί πολύ κοντά του και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά να τον στείλει κάτω με μεγάλη ταχύτητα προσγειώνοντάς τον άτσαλα:

-Αυτή η δύναμη…Είναι τρομερή…! Όμως δεν είναι ακόμα δική της…Είμαι σίγουρος ότι υπάρχει κάτι από πίσω…! Νιώθω μια σκοτεινή παρουσία από την αρχή της μάχης…Έλεγε προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί κι έχοντας πάρει πάλι τη βασική του μορφή.

-Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Του είπε τότε και του όρμησε ξανά αλλά ο Neo είχε ήδη σηκωθεί και καθώς τον πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο, πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με τον πολεμιστή να είναι σίγουρος πια καθώς άκουσε τη φωνή της:  
-Βοήθησέ με Neo! Κάτι πήγε στραβά με την ένωση! Δεν είναι δικός μου σκοπός να σε πολεμήσω! Αυτή η πανοπλία φαίνεται να έχει τη δική της θέληση και με έχει παγιδεύσει!

-Τι μπορώ να κάνω;!  
-Πρέπει να με νικήσεις και να με χωρίσεις από αυτό το πράγμα! Νιώθω την ίδια σκοτεινή παρουσία που ένιωσες κι εσύ! ΤΟ μυαλό του δράκου έχει θολώσει και μετά την ένωσή μας έχει επηρεάσει κι εμένα!

-Τότε πρέπει να σπάσω τα μάγια που έχουν κάνει στο Μαύρο Δράκο!

-Ναι. Και αν με νικήσεις θα τα καταφέρεις! Χρησιμοποίησε τις δυνάμεις σου! Μην κάνεις άλλο πίσω. Μόνο έτσι θα μας σώσεις!

Κι ενώ ο Neo αγωνιζόταν για τη ζωή του, ο Mahad δεν είχε καλύτερη τύχη, όλες του οι προσπάθειες απέβησαν άκαρπες και το σπαθί δεν έβγαινε:

-Φαραώ έχω άσχημα νέα! Αυτό το σπαθί δε βγαίνει με τίποτα! Όσο προσπαθώ αυτό βυθίζεται όλο και πιο βαθειά!

-Μην εγκαταλείπεις! Συνέχισε την προσπάθεια! Έχω τα χέρια μου δεμένα για να σε βοηθήσω

τώρα! Πρέπει να το κάνεις μόνος σου!  
-Εντάξει! Δε θα απογοητεύσω ποτέ το βασιλιά μου! Απάντησε τότε ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί ακόμα κι αν το ξίφος είχε βυθιστεί περισσότερο, αν δεν έβρισκε γρήγορα πώς θα το έβγαζε, όλα θα χάνονταν

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo έχοντας ξεπεράσει τους φραγμούς του, πέρασε στην απόλυτη μορφή του και ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση:

-Ελπίζω να πετύχει…ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! Φώναξε τότε και οι κεραυνοί του έφυγαν κατευθείαν για τη Sailor Jupiter την οποία πέτυχαν με αποτέλεσμα να χωριστεί επιτέλους από το δράκο χάρη στη σφοδρότητα της επίθεσης κι αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να την εξασθενήσει κάπως και να πέσει μισολιπόθυμη στο έδαφος, αμέσως ο Neo έτρεξε και την πήρε στα χέρια του λέγοντάς της:  
-Είσαι εντάξει τώρα…Τελείωσε…

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι χαμογελώντας αλλά δεν ήταν αυτός λόγος να πανηγυρίζουν, το σπαθί είχε βυθιστεί τελείως με τον Mahad να απελπίζεται:  
-Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα…; Αποτύχαμε…Το σπαθί βυθίστηκε μέσα στο ηφαίστειο…

-Όχι Mahad δεν αποτύχαμε ακόμα. Και η επίθεσή μου δεν κατέστρεψε το Μαύρο Δράκο, νιώθω ακόμα την αύρα του και είναι κάπου εδώ. Του είπε τότε ο Neo.

Και είχε δίκιο. Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένουν πολύ, ο Μαύρος Δράκος επέστρεψε πιο αγριεμένος από την προηγούμενη φορά και στόχος του ήταν ο ίδιος ο Φαραώ. Η τεράστια κόκκινη μπάλα φωτιάς έγραφε το όνομά του και τον πλησίαζε απειλητικά κάθε στιγμή που περνούσε. Πιστός στο καθήκον του ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος μπήκε μπροστά για να αναχαιτίσει την επίθεση αλλά ο Neo ήταν αποφασισμένος και όταν η σφαίρα είχε φτάσει σε απόσταση αναπνοής, με μια κίνηση του χεριού του την σταμάτησε και την έστειλε πίσω στο δράκο εξοντώνοντάς τον ώστε να πέσει στο χώμα μισοπεθαμένος.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή σηκωνόταν και η Mako λέγοντας:  
-Εγώ θα το τελειώσω αυτό! Κι έτρεξε προς το δράκο ανεβαίνοντας στην πλάτη του.

-Mako τι κάνεις τώρα;! Προσπάθησε να τη σταματήσει ο Neo αλλα δεν έπιασαν τόπο τα λόγια του.

-Δεν αποτύχαμε ακόμα! Κοίτα στην πλάτη του δράκου! Αυτό ήταν το πραγματικό ξίφος που έπρεπε να βγάλουμε! Κουράγιο μαύρε Δράκε! Θα σε σώσω! Είπε με γενναιότητα κι έπιασε τη λαβή του σπαθιού με σκοπό να τη βγάλει από την πλάτη του δράκου και να λύσει με τον τρόπο αυτό την κατάρα. Βάζοντας όλες της τις δυνάμεις σε μια τιτάνια προσπάθεια, κατάφερε να βγάλει το σπαθί και να το πετάξει προς το μέρος του Neo, εκείνος πάλι με μια σφαίρα από κόκκινες αστραπές, το κατέστρεψε κι έτσι η τελετή είχε ολοκληρωθεί επιτέλους.

-Μπράβο σου βασιλιά μου τα κατάφερε! Του είπε ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος με ανθουσιασμό.

-Όχι εγώ…Εκεί κοίτα. Του είπε τότε εκείνος δείχνοντας τη γυναίκα του την οποία πήρε στους ώμους του μιας και είχε κουραστεί.

-Όμως…Πώς έγινε αυτό…; Αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη με τον Neo να αναλαμβάνει να εξηγήσει.

-Φαίνεται ότι το σπαθί στο ηφαίστειο ήταν δόλωμα, η πραγματική Λεπίδα του Χάους βρισκόταν στο Μαύρο Δράκο και χάρη στην ανδρεία σου αγάπη μου κατάφερες να τον ελευθερώσεις και αν σπάσεις την κατάρα, είμαι περήφανος για σένα…

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα… Απάντησε εκείνη με ένα αδύναμο χαμόγελο

Ελεύθερος πια από αυτήν την κατάρα, ο Μαύρος Δράκος άνοιξε ξανά τα φτερά του και χάθηκε πετώντας μακριά αλλά πριν φύγει, άφησε μια τελευταία παράκληση:  
-Makoto Kino…Πριγκίπισσα του Δία, τώρα έχω πειστεί ότι εσύ θα είσαι εκείνη που θα φιλοξενήσει τις δυνάμεις μου…Όμως για να γίνει αυτό θα πρέπει να με κερδίσετε σε μονομαχία…Σύντομα θα φτάσουν στη γη οι ενεργοί κάτοχοι αυτής της δύναμης και για να γίνεις ο νέος μου αφέντης, πρέπει να τους νικήσετε. Ξέρω πως θα τα καταφέρετε…Καλή τύχη…

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν εξαφανιστεί μέσα σε ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως με τον Neo να λέει:

-Το ήξερα…Μαζί θα κερδίσουμε αυτή τη δύναμη κι όταν το κάνουμε, θα γίνει δική σου…Της είπε και της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι.

-Βασιλιά μου…Έκανα το καθήκον μου…Αν με ξαναχρειαστείς κάλεσέ με αμέσως κι εγώ θα σε υπηρετήσω καλά…Του είπε και ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος πριν εξαφανιστεί.

-Λοιπόν; Δε θα μείνουμε όλη τη μέρα εδώ έτσι; Ας γυρίσουμε στον κόσμο μας. Του πρότεινε η Makoto

-Καλή ιδέα. Απάντησε εκείνος χαρούμενος και προχώρησαν μπροστά για να συναντήσουν μια φωτεινή πύλη. Όταν την πέρασαν, βρέθηκαν σε ένα μέρος όπου δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να το είχαν σκεφτεί από μόνοι τους.

-Μα πού βρισκόμαστε τώρα;! Ρώτησε η Mako.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, αλλά φαίνεται πως φτάσαμε σε μια τοποθεσία που δεν έχω ξαναδεί, φαίνεται απομονωμένη και το μόνο που βλέπω είναι αυτοί οι τρεις πύργοι.

-Για περίμενε…Κοίτα στην κορυφή τους! Τον πρότρεψε η γυναίκα του.

-Είναι δυνατόν;! Είναι το σύμβολο του μαύρου Δράκου! Μα τι γίνεται εδώ;!

-Πιστεύω ότι σε αυτούς τους πύργους μένουν οι τωρινοί κάτοχοι της δύναμης, αυτοί για τους οποίους μας είπε ο Μαύρος Δράκος.

-Ακριβώς Πριγκίπισσα…Κι αυτή θα είναι η δύναμη που θα σε εκθρονίσει…! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή μέσα από τον αριστερό πύργο.

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Φανερώσου αμέσως! Αναφώνησε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Jupiter και μέσα από τις σκιές έκανε τη εμφάνισή της μια γνώριμη φιγούρα έχοντας στο αριστερό χέρι έναν δίσκο μονομαχίας στο σχέδιο του Μαύρου Δράκου, η φιγούρα αυτή φορούσε μι δερμάτινη στολή με παντελόνι και κοντή μπλούζα, όπου στην περιοχή του στήθους φαινόταν το σύμβολο του δράκου, στα χέρια είχε γάντια χωρίς δάχτυλα και φορούσε κατάμαυρες μπότες.

-Δεν θα μπορούσε…Grady…; Κατάφερε να πει κατάπληκτη η Makoto.

-Τον ξέρεις αυτόν; Είπε και ο Neo με την ίδια έκπληξη.

-Αυτός είναι ένας από τους τρεις…

-Από ποιος τρεις; ΤΙ εννοείς;

-Επιτρέψτε μου να εξηγήσω. Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που με θυμάστε μετά από όλα αυτά τα χρόνια υψηλοτάτη, αυτό θα κάνε την αναμέτρησή μας πολύ πιο ενδιαφέρουσα. Οσο για το ποιος είμαι, η Πριγκίπισσα από εδώ ξέρει πολύ καλά! Κατάγομαι από τον ίδιο πλανήτη με εκείνη και εξαιτίας της περιπλανιόμαστε εγώ και τα αδέρφια μου για 10 ολόκληρα χρόνια, όμως τώρα είναι η σωστή στιγμή να εκπληρώσουμε τη μοίρα μας και να πάρουμε την εξουσία!

-Αν θέλεις να φτάσεις στη γυναίκα μου πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις εμένα έξυπνε! Βλέπω ότι φοράς δίσκο μονομαχία γι αυτό σε προκαλώ εδώ και τώρα σε μονομαχία! Μέσα από αυτήν θα μάθω ότι χρειάζεται για σένα και όσους είναι μαζί σου! Είπε τότε ο Νέο εφανίζοντας το δικό του.

-Neo πρόσεχε σε παρακαλώ. Κοίτα στ δεξί του χέρι…

-Ναι το είδα. Έχει ένα περικάρπιο που μοιάζει με Αντικείμενο Της Χιλιετίας. Όμως μην ανησυχείς καλή μου! Θα τον νικήσω. Μην ξεχνάς ότι από τότε που οι μοίρες μας συνδέθηκαν, ορκίστηκα να σε προστατεύω από οτιδήποτε και τώρα θα πολεμήσω εγώ για σένα! Δε θα σε φτάσει ποτέ και θα το φροντίσω!

-Τότε ας αφήσουμε τις σκιές να μιλήσουν! Είπε τότε ο Grady και υψώνοντας τα δεξί του χέρι, το σύμβολο στο αντικείμενό του έλαμψε με αποτέλεσμα να τους κυκλώσουν μωβ φλόγες που πήραν το σχήμα του συμβόλου του Μαύρου Δράκου.

-Ώστε έτσι λοιπόν…! Μονομαχία σκιών είναι αυτό που θέλεις! Ας γίνει! Θα έχεις ένα βασανιστικό τέλος!

-Κούφια λόγια Φαραώ…Όταν οι θυσίες προσφερθούν στο βωμό του σκκοταδιού δεν υάρχει γυρισμός…

-Μα πώς…Πώς ξέρεις…!

-Φροντίσαμε να μάθουμε για σένα όταν φτάσαμε εδώ και είναι μια ευχάριστη έκπληξη για μας που θα γίνεις η πρώτη μας θυσία.

-Είσαι ανόητος! Δεν έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα έβαλες! Ο Neo ελέγχει τις σκιές με τις σκοτεινές του δυνάμεις! Δεν μπορείτε να τον αγγίξετε εσύ και τα αδέρφια σου! Τον έκοψε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Τα αδέρφια του;! Δηλαδή υπάρχουν κι άλλοι; Μπήκε στη μέση ο Neo.

-Υπάρχουν άλλοι δύο και είναι εδώ! Μπορώ να νιώσω την ενέργειά τους στους άλλους δύο πύργους. Φαίνεται ότι δεν τους έφτασε να εξοντωθούν μια φορά.

-Όσοι κι αν είναι δεν θα φτάσουν ποτέ σε σένα! Όμως φτάνουν τα λόγια.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο με τον Grady να ξεκινά πρώτος:

-Αρχίζω! Καλώ τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων σε θέση άμυνας! (1100) Βάζω μία κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου τότε! Θα σε καταστρέψω με το δικό μου προσωπικό αρχέτυπο! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Βαρύτητα Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να κοιτάξω τις 5 πρώτες κάρτες στην τράπουλά μου και να καλέσω όποιο τέρας Κόκκινης Αστραπής βρω! Βλέπω ότι έχω δύο Δράκους της Κόκκινης Αστραπής κι έτσι θα τους καλέσω και τους δύο σε θέση επίθεσης (3000) Μετά θα επικαλύψω τα τέρατά μου! Μέσα από το δυνατό φως εμφανίσου δράκε μου! XYZ Κάλεσμα! Έλα σε μένα Διατρητικέ Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000)

«Κόκκινη Αστραπή είπε…Δεν έχω ξανακούσει γι αυτά τα τέρατα…Είναι η πρώτη φορά που τα βγάζει σε μονομαχία…Θα πρέπει να είναι το ίδιο δυνατά με αυτόν…» Σκεφτόταν η Mako καθώς ο Neo συνέχιζε την κίνησή του:

-Επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων με τις δυνατές σου αστραπές! Διέταξε ο Neo και ο δράκος του έκανε τη δουλειά του:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου! Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, η διαφορά αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου!

Έτσι ο Grady έπεσε στους 2100 από τον πρώτο κιόλας γύρο και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του, όχι όμως πριν ο Neo τελειώσει με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν. Ανοίγω την παγίδα Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών. Με αυτή μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο σε θέση επίθεσης. Και διαλέγω τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων. (1200). Έπειτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φλογέρα Καλέσματος Δράκων. Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω στην αρένα 2 δράκους από το χέρι ή την τράπουλά μου. Και διαλέγω 2 Μαύρους Δράους με Κόκκινα Μάτια (2400)

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Έχει και συνέχεια…Θα τους θυσιάσω για να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Συντονιστικό τέρας Δράκος Μάγματος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (0)

-Τι;! Αυτό σημαίνει μόνο ένα πράγμα!  
-Πολύ σωστά Φαραώ. Τώρα θα συντονίσω σκοτεινά το δράκο μου με τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων. Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά! Θα καλέσεις ένα Dark Synchro τέρας!

-Ακριβώς! Απάντησε τότε ο Grady κι άπλωσε τα χέρια του λέγοντας:

-Όταν το σκοτάδι καλύπτεται με σκοτάδι, οι πύλες του κάτω κόσμου θα ανοίξουν, ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ ΚΟΣΜΟ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΦΩΣ! DARK SYNCHRO! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΥΒΡΙΔΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (Lv: -7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400)

Αμέσως τα αστέρια έγιναν σκοτεινά και εισχώρησαν στον άρχοντα των Δράκων αλλάζοντας τη μορφή του, όταν τα δύο τέρατα εξαφανίστηκαν, μέσα από τις σκοτεινές φλόγες αναδύθηκε ο δράκος αυτός που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με δαίμονα παρά με δράκο κι άφησε έναν δυνατό βρυχηθμό σοκάροντας τους πάντες μέσα κι έξω από την αρένα:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν μπορεί να υπάρχει αυτό το πράγμα! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Neo αδυνατώντας να το πιστέψει, όμως η πραγματικότητα ήταν πολύ διαφορετική και τώρα καλούταν να αντιμετωπίσει αυτό το ισχυρό πλάσμα του σκοταδιού.

-Τελείωσε Φαραώ! Δεν θα νικήσεις ποτέ αυτό το πανίσχυρο πλάσμα των σκιών! Κι όταν πέσεις, σειρά έχει η Πριγκίπισσα!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα χάσω από σένα! Πιστεύω στα τέρατά μου! Δε θα με εγκαταλείψουν ποτέ! Οπότε ξέχνα την βλακώδη σκέψη σου να βλάψεις τη γυναίκα μου!

-Θα ήθελα να δω αν θα λες το ίδιο μόλις ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου Μάγματος. Όταν χρησιμοποιηθεί για Συγχρονισμένο Κάλεσμα, καταστρέφει μια κάρτα στην αρένα.

Και στόχος του ήταν ο Διατρητικός δράκος. Έτσι απλά καταστράφηκε χάρη στο Δράκο Μάγματος προκαλώντας τον εκνευρισμό του Neo. Όμως δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Και τώρα δράκε μου είναι η σειρά σου! Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo αλλά η παγίδα του δεν άνοιξε για κάποιο λόγο. Τότε ο Grady φρόντισε να εξηγήσει:

-Όταν ο Υβριδικός Δράκος επικάθεται, δεν μπορείς να ενεργοποιήσεις μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες μέχρι το τέλος του Βήματος της Ζημιάς.

-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Ναι! Και τώρα νιώσε την οργή του!

Έτσι όντας ανοιχτός στην επίθεση, την δέχτηκε όπως ήταν κι έχασε 2400 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 1600 και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι φλόγες μιας και ήταν αληθινές, τον ζέσταναν αρκετά ανεβάζοντας τη θερμοκρασία και κάνοντάς τον να πέσει προς τα πίσω:

-Να σε πάρει…! Νομίζεις ότι κατάφερες κάτι…;! Του είπε σφίγγοντας τα δόντια από τα νεύρα του.

-Το τέλος πλησιάζει…Οι σκιές σύντομα θα τραφούν από το πνεύμα σου.

-Θα το ήθελες! Σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Πνεύμα Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα φέρνω από το Νεκροταφείο ένα τέρας Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Και διαλέγω τον Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000) Επάνω του! Κατάστρεψε τον υβριδικό Δράκο!

Ο υπηρέτης του επιτέθηκε αμέσως και κατέστρεψε τον Υβριδικό δράκο μειώνοντας κι άλλο τους Πόντους Ζωής του κατόχου του στους 1600 αλλά εκείνος δε φαινόταν να ανυσηχεί καθόλου:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ιδιότητα του δράκου μου. Αφού τον κατέστρεψες σε μάχη και δεν έχω άλλα τέρατα στην πλευρά μου, μπορώ να τον καλέσω σε θέση άμυνας. Και τώρα που η μάχη τελείωσε, καταστρέφει όσα τέρατα του επιτέθηκαν.

-Πώς;!

Έτσι ο Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής γύρισε στο Νεκροταφείο όσο γρήγορα είχε φύγει από αυτό αφήνοντας τον Neo και πάλι ανυπεράσπιστο και τον Grady να τελειώνει το γύρο του.

-Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ ξανά να μας εκτοπίσετε. Η οικογένειά μας σύντομα θα ανέβει στο θρόνο και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία θα έχει άσχημο τέλος όπως της αξίζει.

-Αρκετά με το μυστήριο! Ποιοι είστε τέλος πάντων;! Τον ξαναρώτησε ο Neo με τον ίδιο εκνευρισμό έχοντας εμφανώς να χάνει την υπομονή του.

-Πολύ καλά Φαραώ…Εφόσον θα χάσεις, νομίζω ότι είναι αυτοί να σου αποκαλύψω ποιο θα είναι αυτοί που θα σε καταστρέψουν. Ερχόμαστε από το Δία, η σύζυγός σου μας ξέρει πολύ καλά. Η οικογένειά μας ήταν η πλουσιότερη και με τον μεγαλύτερο κοινωνικό κύκλο, ελέγχαμε σιωπηλά όλο σχεδόν τον πλανήτη ασκώντας την τεράστια επιρροή μας σε κάθε τομέα και το σύμβολο αυτό ήταν ένα δείγμα της μεγάλης μας δύναμης. Από γενιά σε γενιά οι πρόγονοί μας ήταν υπηρέτες του Μαύρου Δράκου με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια και πιστοί στην Πριγκίπισσα του Δία. Παρόλο τον πλούτο μας όμως και τη θέση που κατείχαμε, είμασταν χαμηλά στην ιεραρχία της εξουσίας. Έτσι ο μεγάλος μας αδερφός αποφάσισε να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια του. Σε ένα από τα ταξίδια του ανακάλυψε τρία μυστικά αντικείμενα όμοια με το σπαθί που κρέμεται στη μέση σου, με δυνάμεις συνώνυμες με αυτές που ελέγχεις κι εσύ.

-Εννοείς το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας;!

-Ακριβώς. Από τότε που ο αδερφός μας, μας προσέφερε από ένα από αυτά τα αντικείμενα, τα μάτια μας άνοιξαν και νέοι ορίζοντας ανοίχτηκαν μπροστά μας. Καταλάβαμε ότι ήμασταν προορισμένοι για μεγαλύτερα πράγματα και υψηλότερη θέση στην εξουσία του πλανήτη. Όμως οι γονείς μας είχαν άλλα σχέδια για εμάς, ήθελαν απλά να υπηρετούμε την Πριγκίπισσα ενώ με τη δύναμη που αποκτήσαμε, μπορούσαμε εύκολα να την ξεπεράσουμε, έτσι αποφασίσαμε να βάλουμε ένα τέλος στην υποτακτική φύση τους.

-Δεν εννοείς ότι…!

-Αυτό που κατάλαβες εννοώ.

-Και περιμένεις να πιστέψω αυτό το παραμύθι;! Περιμένεις να σε πάρω στα σοβαρά εσένα και τις ανόητες βλέψεις σας για εξουσία ενώ έχετε κάνει ένα τόσο φριχτό έγκλημα;! Αν με έκανες πριν να θυμώσω, τώρα τα κατάφερες ακόμα καλύτερα! Πώς μπορέσατε να δολοφονήσετε τους ίδιους σας τους γονείς;! Με τι καρδιά το κάνατε αυτό μου λες;!

-Δε με ενδιαφέρει ιδιαίτερα η άποψή σου. Ούτε η έκρηξή σου αυτή τη στιγμή. Όποιος στέκεται εμπόδιο στο δρόμο μας προς τη δόξα έπρεπε να εξοντωθεί, ακόμα κι αν αυτό περιλαμβάνει πολύ κοντινά πρόσωπα, λίγες θυσίες δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά στον απόλυτο θρίαμβο.

-ΚΛΕΙΣ'ΤΟ! Μου φέρνεις αηδία μόνο που σε βλέπω! Και γι αυτό θα φροντίσω να σε στείλω στις σκιές με τον πιο βασανιστικό τρόπο που μπορώ να σκεφτώ! Κι εσένα και τα αδέρφια σου! Σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κόκκινη Αστραπή για Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Στέλνοντας ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας επιπέδου 4 ή λιγότερο από το χέρι μου! Εμφανίσου Ηχητική Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Σε θέση άμυνας! (300) Αυτά για την ώρα!

-Ώστε το τέρας σου δεν καταστρέφεται σε μάχη από τέρατα που έχουν 1900 πόντους επίθεσης ή περισσότερους, δεν πειράζει. Ότι κι ν\αν σχεδιάζεις, θα υποταχθεί στην ανώτερη δύναμή μας.

-Κάνε όνειρα! Άτομα σαν εσένα δεν αξίζουν να ζουν ανάμεσά μας! Οι δράκοι μου θα σε εξαφανίσουν!

-Όχι αν σε εξαφανίσω εγώ πρώτος! Γυρίζω τον Υβριδικό Δράκο σε θέση επίθεση ςκαι τον εφοδιάζω με το Στραγγιστικό Χτύπημα. Από τώρα όταν επιτίθεμαι σε ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, η μισή από τη διαφορά αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου και για να μην πάει χαμένη προστίθεται σους δικούς μου. Επίθεση δράκε μου! Στόχος σου η Ηχητική Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε και παρότι το τέρας του Neo απέφυγε την καταστροφή, έχασε 1050 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 550 με τις φλόγες του δράκου να τον καίνε και να τον παρασύρουν προς τα πίσω πετώντας τον τελικά κάτω στο έδαφος, από την άλλη ο Grady κέρδισε τους πόντους αυτούς ανεβαίνοντας στους 2650. και είπε:

-Φαίνεται πως φτάσαμε στο τέλος. Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο παρά κούφια λόγια Φαραώ, άλλη μια κίνηση και η νίκη θα είναι δική μας…Τελειώνω το γύρο μου…

Ο επόμενος γύρος θα ήταν καθοριστικός για την έκβαση της μονομαχίας. Ο Neo είχε ακόμα μια κάρτα ανάποδα και περίμενε να τραβήξει κάτι ακόμα για να εκτελέσει το συνδυασμό του, πριν το κάνει όμως, έσφιξε το δεξί του χέρι και κοίταξε με μίσος τον αντίπαλό του με τον Υβριδικό Δράκο να κάνει πίσω φοβισμένος και την ενέργειά του να αυξάνεται επικίνδυνα

-Τι συμβαίνει…Τι έπαθε ο δράκος μου;

-Όσο κι αν θέλουν να μοιάζουν με λιοντάρια…ΤΑ ΕΝΤΟΜΑ ΠΑΡΑΜΕΝΟΥΝ ΕΝΤΟΜΑ!

Λέγοντας αυτά, η κόκκινη αύρα τον κάλυψε ανεβάζοντάς τον πάλι στην Full Power μορφή του και την οργή του να ξεχειλίζει. Έπειτα τράβηξε την κάρτα του η οποία ήταν αυτή που χρειαζόταν για να ολοκληρώσει την τακτική του και να τον συντρίψει:

-Παίζω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Επιστροφή των Δράκων της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Με αυτήν την κάρτα μπορώ να φέρω μέχρι και τρεις δράκους Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το νεκροταφείο μου! Επιστρέψτε Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και Διατρητικέ Δράκε! Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω ακόμα μία μαγική κάρτα! Το επίπεδο τη Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Με αυτό θα αλλάξω την θέση του Διατρητικού Δράκου από θέση 8 σε επίπεδο 8! Και τώρα θα επικαλύψω ξανά τους δράκους μου! Πανίσχυρο πλάσμα του φωτός…Αναγεννήσου μέσα από τη δύναμη του δημιουργού σου και ρίξε την οργή μου σε όλους τους εχθρούς μου! XYZ ΚΑΛΕΣΜΑ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΑΝΤΑΡΤΗ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗΣ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ! (3400)

Η εμφάνιση του δράκου αυτού ήταν άκρως τρομακτική. ΤΟ φώς και η φωτιά ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και από μέσα τους ξεπήδησε αυτό το παντοδύναμο θηρίο με κόκκινες αστραπές να το περικυκλώνουν και το βρυχηθμό του να συνταράζει τον αντίπαλο του Neo για τα καλά:  
-Τι…είναι αυτό…Κατάφερε μόνο να πει ο Grady με το φόβο να τον έχει κυριέψει. Τότε ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου Αντάρτη! Βγάζοντας ένα XYZ υλικό, το τέρας μου θα καταστρέψει ότι υπάρχει στην πλευρά σου και θα κερδίσει 200 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε κάρτα που καταστρέφεται!

-Ανόητε! Ξέχασες την ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου; Όσες φορές κι αν τον καταστρέψεις αυτός θα επιστρέφει! Και στον επόμενο γύρο θα σε αποτελειώσω!

- **ΔΕ ΘΑ ΥΠΑΡΞΕΙ ΑΛΛΟΣ ΓΥΡΟΣ!** Αυτή η μονομαχία θα είναι η τελευταία σου! Ετοιμάσου θηρίο μου! **ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΣΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΝΤΟΥΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΜΕ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

Αφήνοντας έναν ακόμα τρομερό βρυχηθμό, ο δράκος εξαπέλυσε ολοκληρωτική επίθεση και οι αστραπές του ισοπέδωσαν τον Grady μηδενίζοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής του και πετώντας τον τόσο μακριά που χτύπησε στο αόρατο τείχος του συμβόλου του.

Αυτό ήταν. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και ο Neo ήταν ο νικητής, όμως αυτό δεν του έφτανε, μη μπορώντας να εντοπίσει ίχνος καλοσύνης στον αντίπαλό του, τον πλησίασε τραβώντας το σπαθί της Χιλιετίας στρέφοντάς την αιχμή του προς εκείνον:

-Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις για το έγκλημά σου…Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών…

Η μαγεία του ξίφους τον περικύκλωσε και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τον εξαφάνισε από προσώπου γης με το σύμβολο του μαύρου Δράκου να χάνεται μαζί του. Όταν έγινε αυτό, η Mako τον πλησίασε και του είπε:

-Καλή δουλειά…

-Είναι κρίμα, πραγματικά κρίμα που δεν ένιωσα ίχνος καλού μέσα του…Διαφορετικά θα του είχα χαρίσει τη ζωή…Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Δεν έχει σημασία πια, δικός του ο ανήφορος αλλά και ο κατήφορος, εκείνος διάλεξε τη μοίρα του. Ας φύγουμε όμως τώρα από εδώ και να είμαστε έτοιμοι για την επόμενη κίνηση του εχθρού. Του πρότεινε η Makoto και έτσι αποχώρησαν αμφότεροι από την τοποθεσία εκείνη.

Αυτό ωστόσο που δε γνώριζαν είναι ότι δύο φιγούρες τους παρακολουθούσαν από το μεγαλύτερο πύργο με μια γυναικεία φωνή να λέει:  
-Φαίνεται πως ο αδερφός μας δεν μπόρεσε να εκπληρώσει την αποστολή του…

-Αυτό έχει μικρή σημασία…Ότι χρειαζόμαστε είναι στα χέρια μας…Αυτός ο Neo είναι πολύ δυνατός, ιδανική πηγή για το δημιούργημά μου…Της απάντησε μια αντρική φωνή. Όμως τι θα μπορούσε να εννοεί με αυτό…;

Έχοντας περάσει 5 μέρες από τη μονομαχία, το ζευγάρι προσπαθούσε να προβλέψει την επόμενη κίνηση του καινούριου εχθρού, αυτή η ηρεμία ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ύποπτη με αποτέλεσμα και οι δύο να μην μπορούν να καθίσουν ήσυχοι. Για το λόγο αυτό φρόντιζαν πάντα να απασχολούνται με κάτι ώστε να κρατάνε το μυαλό τους σε επιφυλακή, από τη μία ο Neo δούλευε με τις εφαρμογές του κι από την άλλη η Makoto είτε διάβαζε είτε έκανε δουλειές μέσα στο σπίτι. Σε κάποια στιγμή καθώς συνέχιζε τη δουλειά του, του ήρθε μια ειδοποίηση για μια είδηση, όταν την άνοιξε και την είδε δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του, αμέσως τότε πήγε να το αναφέρει στη γυναίκα του που βρισκόταν στο σαλόνι:

-Το άκουσες αυτό; Είναι το πέμπτο άτομο που δολοφονείται σε μονομαχία…

-Ναι το συζητάνε εδώ και μέρες. Ποιος είναι τόσο τρελός που μπορεί να σκοτώνει τους αντιπάλους του όταν τους νικάει…

-Δεν έχω ιδέα. Δεν είναι όμως αυτό μόνο ξέρεις…

-Τι συμβαίνει; Φαίνεσαι προβληματισμένος

-Έχω στο μυαλό μου όλα αυτά που μας είπε ο αντίπαλός μου. Δεν πίστεψα το παραμύθι του, έχω την εντύπωση πως μας είπε τη δική του εκδοχή της ιστορίας, μπορείς να μου πεις εσύ τι πραγματικά συνέβη σε παρακαλώ…;

-Ναι…Νομίζω πως είναι η στιγμή να μάθεις την αλήθεια…Ο Grady είχε δίκιο σε κάποια από αυτά που είπε, η οικογένειά του ήταν όντως μια οικογένεια με μεγάλο πλούτο και κοινωνικό υπόβαθρο, επίσης ήταν τα μέλη της υπηρέτες του Μαύρου Δράκου και από γενιά σε γενιά ήταν πιστοί στην κάθε πριγκίπισσα που βασίλεψε πριν από εμένα.

-Τότε γιατί αυτό το μίσος…; Γιατί έφτασαν σε αυτό το σημείο; Σκότωσαν τους ίδιους τους γονείς τους το διανοείσαι;

-Δυστυχώς έτσι είναι. Άκουσέ με όμως λίγο. Δεν ήταν πάντα έτσι. Τα τρία αυτά αδέρφια, ο Grady, η Melissa και ο Roman ήταν άνθρωποι με ευγενική καρδιά και μεγάλη αφοσίωση. Όμως όλα άλλαξαν από τη στιγμή που ο Roman έφερε αυτά τα αντικείμενα και τα έδωσε στα αδέρφια του…

-Εννοείς αυτό το περικάρπιο στο χέρι του;

-Ναι. Από τότε που τα πήραν, η συμπεριφορά τους άλλαξε τελείως, σαν κάτι να πήρε τον έλεγχο. Έχω την υποψία πως τα συγκεκριμένα αντικείμενα, σε αντίθεση με τα δικά μας που μόνο ο εκλεκτός μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει το καθένα, μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν από τον οποιονδήποτε με το τίμημα να διαλέξει ο ιδιοκτήτης αν θα μείνει στο δρόμο του φωτός ή θα πάρει το σκοτεινό μονοπάτι…

-Δηλαδή πιστεύεις πως ο Grady ελεγχόταν από το αντικείμενό του;

-Σίγουρα…Και δυστυχώς δεν μπορούσα να νιώσω ούτε ίχνος καλού μέσα του όταν μονομαχούσατε, το να τον στείλεις στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών ήταν αναμενόμενο…

-Για τους άλλους δύο τι πιστεύεις;

-Δεν ξέρω…Εκείνοι επέλεξαν. Όταν τους αντιμετωπίσουμε θα μάθουμε τις προθέσεις τους.

-Και τώρα επέστρεψαν για εκδίκηση νομίζεις;

-Δε θα το έλεγα έτσι ακριβώς…Όταν δολοφόνησαν τους γονείς τους, με προκάλεσαν ευθέως σε μάχη μέχρι θανάτου για το θρόνο του Δία, όμως νικήθηκαν και μετά τους εξόρισα από τον πλανήτη αντί να τους εκτελέσω για προδοσία όπως πρόβλεπε ο νόμος…ίσως να μην πήρα τη σωστή απόφαση τελικά…

-Μην το λες αυτό αγάπη μου…Ένας ηγέτης βρίσκεται κάθε μέρα αντιμέτωπος με τέτοιου είδους αποφάσεις, είμαι σίγουρος πως πήρε την απόφαση αυτή για να τους δώσεις την ευκαιρία να αναθεωρήσουν. Αν υπάρχει ακόμα καλό μέσα τους τότε δε χάθηκαν όλα, θα τους ελευθερώσουμε από τα δεσμά των σκιών. Αν όμως προτίμησαν τον σκοτεινό δρόμο…Τότε λυπάμαι αλλά…

-Ναι καταλαβαίνω…Βασίζομαι πάνω σου…Είπες πως θα πολεμήσεις για μένα κι αυτό δεν το ξεχνάω…

-Ναι έτσι είπα και θα κρατήσω το λόγο μου…Μια νέα προοπτική ανοίγεται μπροστά μας και θα την αρπάξουμε…Της είπε και την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του φιλώντας τα χείλη της.

Με το ρολόι να χτυπάει μεσάνυχτα, οι ήρωες δεν είχαν κοιμηθεί ακόμα και μια απροσδόκητη επίσκεψη θα άλλαζε τα πάντα:

-Ποιος χτυπάει έτσι επίμονα…Είπε τότε η Mako πηγαίνοντας να ανοίξει, όταν το έκανε, 10 αστυνομικοί εισέβαλαν ορμητικά μέσα με την αρχηγό της Ασφάλειας να μπαίνει τελευταία:

-Λυπάμαι αλλά έχουμε ένταλμα για τη σύλληψή σου Neo…θα έρθεις ήσυχα;

-Αυτό είναι γελοίο! Για ποιο πράγμα κατηγορούμαι;!

-Για φόνο…

-Αυτό κι αν είναι γελοίο…! Τέλος πάντων θα έρθω μαζί σας!

Έχοντας δεχτεί και μετά από έρευνα στο σπίτι του, οι αστυνομικοί του πέρασαν χειροπέδες και τον έβαλαν στο αυτοκίνητο με τη Mako να έρχεται κι αυτή φανερά σοκαρισμένη.

Όταν τον πήγαν στο αρχηγείο, τον έθεσαν υπό κράτηση και έδειξαν στη Mako τα στοιχεία που οδήγησαν στη σύλληψή του:

-Κοίταξε εδώ. Αυτό μας οδήγησε στο συμπέρασμα.

Και της έδειξαν μια μονομαχία όπου ο Neo υποτίθεται ότι νικούσε έναν αντίπαλό του σε μονομαχία αλλά όταν έδωσε το τελικό χτύπημα με το δράκο του, ήταν θανατηφόρο με συνέπεια ο αντίπαλός του να χάσει τη ζωή του. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα ο δράκος ήταν πλάσμα κόκκινης αστραπής.

-Αυτό είναι τρελό! Δεν είναι τέτοιος άνθρωπος ο Neo!

-Το ξέρω αλλά δυστυχώς τα στοιχεία είναι σε βάρος του. Κανένας μονομάχος εκτός από αυτόν δεν έχει αυτά τα τέρατα.

-Είναι όλα ένα λάθος! Αυτός εδώ είναι απατεώνας! Μπορεί ο Neo να πολεμάει αλλά δεν είναι δολοφόνος! Το ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα! Διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Mako αγνοώντας ότι είδε.

-Ναι…Το ξέρω αυτό…Όμως είμαι υποχρεωμένη να κάνω το καθήκον μου…

Όσο οι δύο γυναίκες προσπαθούσαν να βγάλουν άκρη, ο Neo πήγαινε πάνω-κάτω σαν θηρίο μέσα στο κλουβί του και φανερά συγχυσμένος:

-Πώς βρέθηκα εγώ εδώ πέρα…! Δεν έχω κάνει κάτι τόσο φριχτό! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε. Στο μεταξύ η είδηση για τη σύλληψή του έκανε το γύρο της πόλης με τον κόσμο να είναι διχασμένος, από τη δική της πλευρά η Makoto ήρθε σε επαφή με τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας για να βρουν κάποια λύση σε αυτό το θέμα:

-Είμαι σίγουρη! Έχει πέσει θύμα πλεκτάνης! Εκεί έξω βρίσκεται ένας απατεώνας που τον έχει αντιγράψει τέλεια και τώρα πληρώνει αυτός τα σπασμένα! Τους είπε με υπερβολική σιγουριά.

-Ναι αλλά πώς θα το αποδείξουμε; Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι τώρα. Είπε η Rei.

-Σίγουρα κάτι θα μπορούμε να κάνουμε! Μια καλή ιδέα θα ήταν να βρούμε εμείς τον πραγματικό εγκληματία και να τον σταματήσουμε! Είπε με το ίδιο σίγουρο ύφος η Usagi.

-Υπάρχει όμως ένα πρόβλημα. Οι μονομάχοι που σκοτώθηκαν, έπεσαν από τέρατα κόκκινης αστραπής, αυτό αφαιρεί και το τελευταίο άλλοθι που θα μπορούσε να έχει, είναι δεμένα τα χέρια μας για την ώρα. Πρόσθεσε και η Amy.

-Η ιδέα της Usagi είναι καλή αλλά δεν έχουμε καθόλου στοιχεία για το πού μπορεί να βρίσκεται τώρα. Δεν μπορούμε να ψάχνουμε στα τυφλά. Τις έκοψε η Kurai.

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo είχε ηρεμήσει κάπως και καθόταν στο κρεβάτι μέσα στο κελί του, Λίγε ώρες πριν είχε προηγηθεί ανάκριση η οποία όμως δεν έβγαλε τίποτα καινούριο…θα μπορούσε εύκολα να δραπετεύσει αλλά για την ώρα δεν το έκανε…:

-Κάποιος εκεί έξω καταστρέφει το όνομά μου…! Έτσι και τον πιάσω στα χέρια μου…!

Αυτό σκαφτόταν μέχρι που είδε την κλειδαριά της πόρτας να καταστρέφεται από μια μικρή σφαίρα κεραυνών την οπαία όμως δεν δημιούργησε ο ίδιος, τότε βρήκε ευκαιρία να ανοίξει την κατεστραμμένη πόρτα και με τις σειρήνες να σημαίνουν συναγερμό, απέδρασε με σκοπό να βρει και να πιάσει μόνος του τον εγκληματία:

-Θα βρω μόνος μου και θα τιμωρήσω αυτό το σκουλήκι που ατιμάζει το όνομά μου! Είπε στον εαυτό του καθώς έτρεχε μέσα στην πόλη με την είδηση της απόδρασής του να φτάνει και στα αυτιά της Mako και των κοριτσιών οι οποίες αμέσως ξεχύθηκα στα ίχνη του. Όσο για τον Neo δε χρειάστηκε να ψάχνει για πολύ ακόμα. Ο ένοχος τον βρήκε πρώτος κι όταν του αποκάλυψε το πρόσωπό του, το θέμα ήταν τρομακτικό:

-Τελικά εμφανίστηκες! Με έκανες να περιμένω αρκετά ξέρεις!

-Τι στην ευχή είσαι εσύ;! Και γιατί μοιάζεις με μένα;!

-Είμαι ο Neo! Η Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

-Κλείσ' το! Αυτό το κόλπο πάλιωσε και δεν την πατάει κανείς πια!  
-Δεν είναι κόλπο! Εγώ είμαι εσύ! Σε πολύ καλύτερη έκδοση! Αλλιώς δε θα ήσουν τόσο ανόητος να πέσεις στα χέρια της Ασφάλειας! Ούτε να σπάσεις την κλειδαριά δεν μπόρεσες!

-Εννοείς ότι αυτό ήταν δική σου δουλειά;!

-Ακριβώς! Του είπε ο βιολογικός κλώνος και του έριξε μια βολή Κόκκινης Αστραπής με τον Neo να τη διώχνει με το δεξί χέρι και να σκάει μπροστά στην Kurai που ερχόταν κάμποσα μέτρα πίσω.

-Μα τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα! Είπε εκνευρισμένη αλλά μετά από λίγο είδε τους δύο Neo και τα έχασε τελείως.

-Παλιο…! Είπε τότε ο Neo και συνέχισε να αποφεύγει τις διαδοχικές ριπές που έρχονταν καταπάνω του

-Αυτό είναι το πνεύμα! Συνέχισε να αντιστέκεσαι!

-Αρκετά! Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Πολέμησέ με αν είσαι τόσο καλος!

-Πολύ καλά!

-Όχι όμως εδώ! Ακολούθησέ με!

Ο κλώνος δέχτηκε και μεταφέρθηκαν έξω από την πόλη όπου δεν υπήρχαν άνθρωποι, σύντομα η αναμέτρησή τους θα άρχιζε…

Ο Neo ήταν αυτός που επιτέθηκε πρώτος έχοντας πάρει την Απόλυτη μορφή του και μάλιστα κατά μέτωπο χτυπώντας τον συνεχώς με απανωτές γροθιές στο στήθος χωρίς εκείνος να νιώθει κάτι ιδιαίτερο, τελικά αποφάσισε κι αυτός να δράσει χτυπώντας τον Neo στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά να τον πετάξει από πίσω του έχοντας αρπάξει αυτόν από τον ώμο. Όμως ο Neo σηκώθηκε πάλι και ξαναδοκίμασε κατά μέτωπο επίθεση έχοντας έναν άσο στο μανίκι του αφού πρώτα ο κλώνος τον άρπαξε από το πόδι και τον στριφογύρισε στον αέρα 3 φορές πετώντας τον πίσω ακόμα μια φορά για να προσγειωθεί τώρα καλά και να εφαρμόσει το κόλπο του:

-Είσαι πολύ επίμονος! Του είπε τότε ο κλώνος κι εξαπέλυσε εναντίον του κόκκινες αστραπές που έμοιαζαν με σκάγια, ήταν τόσο κοντινή η απόστασή τους που ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατον να αποφύγεις μία χωρίς να σε χτυπήσει κάποια άλλη, όμως ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με μαεστρία κι όταν έφτασε κοντά στον αντίπαλό του, του κατάφερε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι αναγκάζοντάς τον να κάνει μερικά βήματα προς τα πίσω.

Τώρα ήταν δική του σειρά να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση κάνοντας τον κλώνο να αμύνεται μόνο και να τον σπρώχνει με τις επιθέσεις του όλο και περισσότερο μέχρι που ο κλώνος εξαφανίστηκε προσπαθώντας να βρεθεί πίσω του αλλά κατέληξε να βρεθεί τελικά κάτω από την κλωτσιά τυφώνα του Neo. Εκνευρισμένος από αυτήν την απρόσμενη εξέλιξη, τον απώθησε βίαια με τον Neo απλά να κάνει μερικές τούμπες προς τα πίσω και παίρνοντας ξανά θέση επίθεσης εκτοξεύοντας τη δική του Κόκκινη Αστραπή ανεπιτυχώς μιας και ο κλώνος την απέφυγε και τον χτύπησε στο σαγόνι απογειώνοντάς τον για να βρεθεί αυτόν μετά από πάνω του και να τον ξαναρίξει κάτω χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι και με τα δυο χέρια και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, η επόμενη επίθεση Σκοτεινής Σκιάς τον παρέσυρε πάρα πολλά μέτρα παρότι ο Neo έκανε υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια για να τη σταματήσει με γυμνά χέρια, ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατή και δεν την κατάφερε να την μπλοκάρει αμέσως, του χρειάστηκε πολλή ενέργεια και πολύς κόπος μέχρι που τα κατάφερε όντας ελαφρά καταβεβλημένος κι έχοντας επιστρέψει στη βασική μορφή:

-Μπορεί να μοιάζεις με εμένα, αλλά είσαι ένα απλό δημιούργημα εργαστηρίου. Δεν έχεις τη δική μου καρδιά!

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις. Οι γροθιές σου είναι γεμάτες συναίσθημα. Και στο πεδίο της μάχης επιβιώνουν μόνο όσοι είναι απαλλαγμένοι από κάθε είδους αίσθημα.

-Αυτό μόνο έχεις να μου πεις…;! Πράγματι έχω συναίσθημα…Όμως αυτός είμαι! Αυτό μου δίνει δύναμη! Αυτή είναι η δική μου περηφάνια και δε βάζω τίποτε πιο πάνω από αυτή! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo παίρνοντας ξανά την Απόλυτη μορφή του, έπειτα άπλωσε τα χέρια του αρχίζοντας να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια για μια τελική επίθεση, η κόκκινη αύρα του έγινε μεγαλύτερη και εκείνος έφερε μπροστά τα χέρια του με κόκκινες αστραπές να δημιουργούνται σε αυτά και να γίνονται μεγαλύτερες κάθε στιγμή για να του πει πάλι:  
-Δε θα σε νικήσω ε;! Αυτό ήταν το πιο αστείο πράγμα που άκουσα ποτέ! Δε θα αλλάξω τώρα το ποιος είμαι! Θα σε νικήσω με τον τρόπο μου και θα αποκαταστήσω το όνομά μου!

Η ενέργειά του μεγάλωνε συνέχεια. Είχε φτάσει με τεράστιο επίπεδο, με τον κλώνο να έχει προκαλέσει την περηφάνια του, ήταν το φιτίλι που άναψε για την πυροδότηση μιας μεγάλης και δυνατής βόμβας…:

-Μετά από αυτά που μου είπες, μη σου μπει ιδέα να το αποφύγεις αυτό! Αν είσαι εγώ, τότε δέξου το όπως έρχεται και στάσου εκεί που είσαι!

-Εμπρός! Τον προκάλεσε ο κλώνος περιμένοντας

- **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΗΗ!** Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με όλη του τη δύναμη και η κολοσσιαία επίθεσή του έφυγε από τα χέρια του χτυπώντας κατευθείαν τον κλώνο ο οποίος έβαλε απλά μπροστά τα χέρια του προσπαθώντας να την μπλοκάρει.

Αυτή η επίθεση σήκωσε ένα μεγάλο σύννεφο καπνού και αλλοίωσε το τοπίο της περιοχής κάνοντας το ανάγλυφο πολύ πιο απότομο απ' ότι ήταν αρχικά, τώρα ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να κάνει προς τα πίσω γιατί το έδαφος πίσω του είχε μετακινηθεί και τη θέση του είχε πάρει ένας βαθύς γκρεμός, είχε κερδίσει όμως τη μάχη; Έτσι πίστευε μη μπορώντας να δει μέσα από τον καπνό και είπε:  
-Τελείωσε! Η νίκη είναι….!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να τελειώσει τα λόγια του βλέποντας με τρόμο μια σφαίρα ενέργειας κολλημένη στο στήθος του και τον κλώνο να του λέει:

-Αυτό δεν ήταν καθόλου κακό…Όμως τώρα έφτασε το τέλος σου…Κοιμήσου για πάντα…! Του είπε απλά και η σφαίρα έγινε μεγαλύτερη κλείνοντάς τον μέσα της και προκαλώντας του αφόρητο πόνο εξασθενώντας τον κι όπως ήταν ακόμα παγιδευμένος, τον κλώτσησε στον γκρεμό για να πέσει από αυτόν και να καταλήξει στα βράχια βαριά τραυματισμένος και μισοπεθαμένος, δεν έμεινε όμως εκεί για πολύ…Κάποιος εμφανίστηκε και τον πήρε από εκεί μεταφέροντάς τον στον πύργο του…

Με τη μάχη να έχει τελειώσει, έφτασαν όλες τους και το μόνο που είδαν ήταν ο κλώνος του Neo να γελάει μοχθηρά

-Εσύ! Εσύ τα έκανες όλα…! Πού είναι ο Neo! Τον ρώτησε σε έντονο ύφος η Kurai.

-Σύντομα θα τον συναντήσετε! Εσύ θα είσαι η επόμενη Sailor Jupiter! Αρκέστηκε να πει εκείνος και χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλα του εμφανίστηκε ο Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής για να τις τυφλώσει με τους κεραυνούς του δίνοντας σε αυτόν ευκαιρία να εξαφανιστεί.

-Έπρεπε να το ξέραμε…! Υπάρχουν δύο Neo! Αν δε σταματήσουμε αυτόν εδώ, ποιος ξέρει τι θα συμβεί ξανά. Είπε τρομοκρατημένη η Sailor Venus.

-Πιστεύεις ότι ο Neo είναι ακόμα ζωντανός; Ρώτησε τη Mako η Usagi.

-Φυσικά και είναι! Μπορώ να νιώσω ακόμα την ενέργειά του! Είναι πολύ μικρή κι έρχεται από αρκετά μακριά…Αν το ένστικτό μου είναι σωστό, θα πρέπει να έρχεται από εκεί που μονομαχήσαμε…!

-Τότε να το σχέδιο! Εμείς θα παρακολουθούμε στενά τον κλώνο. Εσύ πήγαινε εκεί που νομίζεις πως είναι για να τον ελευθερώσεις. Έδωσε τις διαταγές η Sailor Moon.

Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό, η Kurai που είχε δει πρώτη τους δύο αντιπάλους, φρόντισε να ενημερώσει την αρχηγό της Ασφάλειας και να της δώσει και τα αποδεικτικά στοιχεία, σε ανύποπτο χρόνο είχε απαθανατίσει ένα στιγμιότυπο πριν την έναρξη της μάχης κι αυτό ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετό για να αποδειχθεί η αθωότητα του Neo μια και κα καλή. Έχοντας καθαρίσει με αυτήν την εκκρεμότητα, γύρισε κι εκείνη στην παρακολούθηση διαβεβαιώνοντας πρώτα την αρχηγό ότι θα τελειώσουν εκείνες τη δουλειά.

Από τη μεριά της, ο Δίας πήγε αμέσως στο σημείο όπου ο Neo έπεσε κι άρχισε την έρευνα, πέρα από μερικές κηλίδες αίματος δε βρήκε τίποτε άλλο, ωστόσο δεν έχασε την ελπίδα της, ήξερε ότι ο άντρας της ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός, απλά της χρειαζόταν κάτι περισσότερο για να επιβεβαιώσει τον ισχυρισμό της.

Τι είχε απογίνει όμως ο Neo; Το επόμενο πράγμα που είδε όταν ξαναβρήκε τις αισθήσεις του, ήταν να βρίσκεται δεμένος με ηλεκτροφόρες αλυσίδες και να είναι καθιστός σε μια καρέκλα:

-Ξύπνησες επιτέλους…Ακούστηκε να του μιλάει μια άλλη αντρική φωνή.

-Πού…βρίσκομαι…κατάφερε να πει εκείνος

-Εγώ στη θέση σου δε θα κουνιόμουν πολύ…Του είπε πάλι αυτός ενώ σιγά σιγά ταυτότητά του αποκαλυπτόταν.

-Εσύ είσαι…ο Roman…! Τι γίνεται εδώ…;! Είπε τότε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να ελευθερωθεί αλλά η κινήσεις του, προκάλεσαν ηλεκτρικό σοκ αρκετά έντονο και τον καθήλωσαν ξανά στην καρέκλα.

-Τι είναι αυτό…! Τι μου έκανες! Ξαναείπε νιώθοντας ακόμα πόνους και από το ηλεκτροσόκ και από τη μάχη.

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις Φαραώ! Μπορεί να νίκησες τον αδερφό μου αλλά εγώ είμαι πολύ διαφορετική περίπτωση. Θα μπορούσα να σκοτώσω τώρα αμέσως αλλά έτσι δε θα είχε ενδιαφέρον. Γι αυτό σε έφερα εδώ, για να σε αποτελειώσω αργά και οδυνηρά, όσο προσπαθείς να σπάσεις τις αλυσίδες σο, τόσο περισσότερο πόνο θα παίρνει μέχρι το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα να σε θανατώσει οριστικά…

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό! Τι προσπαθείτε να κερδίσετε! Το είπα στον αδελφό σου το λέω και σε σένα! Δε θα φτάσετε ποτέ στην Πριγκίπισσα! Όσο ζω κι αναπνέω θα την προστατέψω!

-Καλύτερα να προστατέψεις τον εαυτό σου. Όσο είσαι αιχμάλωτός μου δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα. Για να μην αναφέρω το γεγονός ότι είσαι τραυματισμένος, φαίνεται ότι το δημιούργημά μου έκανε πολύ καλή δουλειά δε συμφωνείς…;

-Εσύ το έφτιαξες αυτό το πράγμα;! Μα πώς!

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Όσο μονομαχούσες με τον αδερφό μου, εγώ συγκέντρωνα βιολογικό υλικό κάτω από τη μύτη σου. Κι όταν εκδήλωσες την οργή σου, ήταν ότι ακριβώς χρειαζόμουν για να του δώσω ζωή. Δε θα το νικήσετε ποτέ κι έτσι δε 8α πάρετε ποτέ τη δύναμη του μαύρου Δράκου.

-Στάσου! Εννοείς ότι η κατάρα της λεπίδας του Χάους ήταν κι αυτό δικό σου έργο;!

-Ακριβώς! Δε θα σας αφήσουμε να κλέψετε τη δύναμή μας! Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να υποτάξω το θρυλικό αυτό πλάσμα με τη βία!

-Σκέψου το ξανά! Ο δράκος έχει ήδη διαλέξει το νέο του αφέντη! Όσο για σένα δεν υπάρχει σωτηρία απ' όσο μπορώ να δω…Όμως κάθε τι στην ώρα του! Πρώτα θα φύγω από εδώ!

Ούτε τα κορίτσια όμως είχαν καλύτερη τύχη στην παρακολούθησή τους, όχι μέχρι να περάνει λίγη ώρα και ο κλώνος να εμφανιστεί ξανά μπροστά τους. Αμέσως εκείνες άρχισαν να τον κυνηγούν κι εκείνος για να τις ξεφορτωθεί άφησε 4 μπάλες κεραυνών να φύγουν από τα χέρια του και να θαφτούν στο έδαφος σαν νάρκες, όταν οι πολεμίστριες τις πάτησαν, αυτές έσκασαν προκαλώντας εκρήξεις αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτές κατάφεραν να βγουν σώες και να συνεχίσουν το κυνηγητό:  
-Αν θέλετε να πεθάνετε τόσο πολύ, απλά ζητήστε το! Τις ειρωνεύτηκε καθώς συνέχιζαν την καταδίωξη.

Το σκηνικό αυτό το έβλεπε και ο Neo με το θυμό του να φωλιάζει σιγά-σιγά πάλι:  
-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΠΕΤΥΧΕΤΕ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ!

-Παράτα τα φτηνά κόλπα και πάλεψε! Τον προκάλεσε η Sailor Moon αλλά αυτός δε φαινόταν να ενδιαφέρεται προς το παρόν, έβρισκε πολύ πιο διασκεδαστικό να τις κάνει απλά να ασχολούνται μαζί του παρά να τις πολεμήσει σώμα με σώμα

-Θα πληρώσεις για ότι έκανες στον Neo! Τον απείλησε και η Sailor Moon βομβαρδίζοντάς τον με ριπές από το σπαθί της αλλά εκείνος απλά τις απέφευγε χωρίς να ανταποδώσει τα πυρά

-Δειλέ! Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας δειλός! Έγινε πιο προκλητική η Sailor Mars κι αυτό κάπως χτύπησε νεύρο με τον κλώνο να γυρίζει και να της στέλνει επιτόπου μια φλογισμένη επίθεση σωριάζοντάς την κάτω.

-Εγώ είμαι ο πραγματικός! Και θα σας το αποδείξω συντρίβοντάς σας μία-μία!

-Ο πραγματικός μάχεται έντιμα!11 Όχι σαν να είναι κλέφτης όπως εσύ! Του αντιγύρισε η Sailor Moon.

-Ανοησίες! Αυτά δεν έχουν ιδιαίτερη σημασία όταν είσαι ο δυνατότερος. Όλοι οι άλλοι απλά είναι κατώτεροί σου!

Αυτή ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι. Καμία αλυσίδα όσο δυνατή κι αν ήταν δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει την πραγματική Κόκκινη Αστραπή. Έχοντας γίνει έξω φρενών από το θέαμα αυτό, ο Neo αγνόησε τελείως τους τραυματισμούς του και έσπασε τις αλυσίδες παίρνοντας την Απόλυτη μορφή του ξανά ακόμα κι αν το ηλεκτροσόκ ήταν το πιο δυνατό που μπορούσε να παραχθεί, τίποτα δεν τον ένοιαζε πια:

-Δεν μπορεί…Είναι αδύνατον…! Μα τι είσαι τέλος πάντων…! Κατάφερε να πει μόνο ο Roman πριν νιώσει στο στομάχι του τη γροθιά του Neo.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο θέλω να σε διαλύσω τώρα…! Όμως κάθε πράγμα στην ώρα του…Θα ασχοληθώ μαζί σου αργότερα…!

Την έκρηξη και τις κραυγές τις άκουσε και η Mako. Μόλις είχε φτάσει έξω από τον πύργο και είπε στον εαυτό της:

-Το ήξερα…!Μπράβο Neo…Τώρα το Ki του ανεβαίνει και πάλι…

Και δεν είχε άδικο, σπάζοντας την πύλη, ο Neo εμφανίστηκε ξανά και μόλις τον είδε έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει λέγοντας συγκινημένη:  
-Το ήξερα! Από την αρχή το ήξερα! Δεν είσαι από αυτούς που πεθαίνουν εύκολα! Του έλεγε σφίγγοντάς τον πάνω της.

-Φυσικά και όχι…Αλλιώς ποιος θα σε φροντίζει…; Της απάντησε εκείνος χαμογελώντας.

-Είσαι καλά τώρα…;

-Ναι είμαι εντάξει, στην αρχή δεν μπορούσα να κουνηθώ κι ένιωθα όλα μου τα κόκαλα να έχουν σπάσει αλλά τώρα δεν ξέρω πως αλλά μόλις μεταμορφώθηκα, έγινα καλά.

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε! Τα κορίτσια μας χρειάζονται! Του πρότεινε.

-Φύγαμε! Συμφώνησε εκείνος κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

Θέλοντας να κρατήσει το λόγο του, ο κλώνος αποφάσισε να τις πολεμήσει και τις 4 μαζί αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει το παραμικρό, μια κόκκινη σφαίρα ήρθε από το πουθενά και του κατάφερε μια πολύ ισχυρή μπουνιά στο σαγόνι ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω. Μέσα από αυτή τη σφαίρα βγήκαν ο Neo και η γυναίκα του με τα κορίτσια να πανηγυρίζουν:

-Ναι! Το ήξερα ότι ήσουν ζωντανός! Του είπε η Αφροδίτη πανευτυχής.

-Κι εσείς όμως τα πήγατε καλά, σας ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σας αλλά τώρα θα αναλάβουμε εμείς. Αυτός ο απατεώνας δε θα κάνει ότι θέλει άλλο πια έτσι αγάπη μου;

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι

-Εδώ! Στο ίδιο μέρος θα πάρουμε την εκδίκησή μας! Ετοιμάσου απατεώνα! Τον προκάλεσε ο Neo παίρνοντας την Απόλυτη μορφή του ξανά.

-Όπως επιθυμείς. Θα είχε γλιτώσει την ταπείνωση αν απλά πέθαινες!

-Αυτός ο πλανήτης δε μας χωράει και τους δύο! Αυτή τη φορά θα σου δώσω ένα μάθημα! Έκανες εγκλήματα κι έβλαψες ανθρώπους για να ατιμάσεις το όνομά μου! Γι αυτό δεν υπάρχει συγχώρεση για σένα!

Έτσι ο δεύτερος γύρος ξεκινούσε…Όλα κρίνονταν σε αυτή τη μάχη…Τα κορίτσια φρόντισαν να καλυφθούν πάντως γιατί αυτή η αναμέτρηση θα έκανε πολύ θόρυβο.

Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο κλώνος με τη Mako να είναι ο στόχος του, εκείνη όμως σταμάτησε με το χέρι τη γροθιά του κι έπειτα πιάστηκαν στα χέρια παράγοντας και οι δύο μεγάλα ποσά ενέργειας.

«Να πάρει…Είναι το ίδιο δυνατός με τον πραγματικό!» Σκεφτόταν η Sailor Jupiter προσπαθώντας να πάρει το πλεονέκτημα μέχρι που τον χτύπησε με δύναμη στο στομάχι με το γόνατο χωρίς ωστόσο να του κάνει σοβαρή ζημιά.

-Δεν μπορεί! Ήταν κατευθείαν χτύπημα! Παρατήρησε έντρομη.

-Σειρά μου τώρα…! Είπε τότε ο κλώνος του Neo κι ανταπέδωσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο κάνοντάς της τρομερή ζημιά για να συνεχίσει δίνοντάς της μια το ίδιο δυνατή μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο και να την πετάξει έτσι πάνω στα βράχια.

-Έτσι ε;! Τώρα θα σου δείξω εγώ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι έκανε αυτός επίθεση αλλά ούτε η εναέρια κλωτσιά του ούτε οι γροθιές του είχαν αποτέλεσμα μιας και ο κλώνος του τις απέφυγε και τις δύο και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό βρέθηκε από το πουθενά σε άμυνα κι αναγκαζόταν να σταματάει με μεγάλη δυσκολία τα επόμενα χτυπήματα του αντιπάλου του που περιλάμβαναν και κλωτσιές και δυνατές γροθιές στο κεφάλι. Με τη σύγκρουση να έχει ανάψει για τα καλά, ο Neo δέχτηκε κι αυτός την ίδια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι κάνοντας τον εαυτό του να υποχωρήσει με μια τούμπα προς τα πίσω.

-Πρόσεχε Neo. Δεν έχει καν μεταμορφωθεί και πάλι παίζει μαζί μας από την αρχή! Του είπε τότε η Mako.

-Το ξέρω. Τώρα είναι ακόμα πιο δυνατός από την πρώτη φορά. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Νομίζω ότι είναι ώρα να αλλάξουμε τα λες;

-Συμφωνώ.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Και οι δυο τους άλλαξαν στην Full Power μορφή τους με κόκκινη και πράσινη αύρα να καλύπτει το σώμα τους αντίστοιχα και τη δύναμή τους να αυξάνεται. Έχοντας τελειώσει, του επιτέθηκαν μαζί αυτή τη φορά χτυπώντας τον με όλη τους τη δύναμη στο πρόσωπο, ο Δίας από αριστερά κι ο Neo από δεξιά αλλά ο κλώνος τους απώθησε χωρίς αυτό να τους εμποδίσει να ξαναπροσπαθήσουν, η Mako του κατάφερε ψηλή κλωτσιά στο σαγόνι με τον Neo να ακολουθεί δίνοντας την πιο δυνατή του γροθιά στο στομάχι και στο τέλος αφού πρωτίστως απέφυγαν τη δική του επίθεση, τον χτύπησαν ταυτόχρονα στο κεφάλι και το στήθος. Αυτό φυσικά εξαγρίωσε τον κλώνο κι άρπαξε και τους δύο από τα μαλλιά και το πόδι για να τους πετάξει κάτω από μεγάλο ύψος η πρόσκρουση ήταν τρομερή αλλά κατάφεραν να επιβιώσουν. Από την άλλη ο κλώνος στάθηκε ξανά από πάνω τους λέγοντας:

-Πολεμήσατε καλά. Αλλά τώρα τελείωσε…!

Και λέγοντας αυτά οι αστραπές έφυγαν από τα χέρια του και χτύπησαν εξ επαφής τους δύο πολεμιστές προκαλώντας μια μεγάλη έκρηξη, όμως ούτε αυτό τους κράτησε κάτω, κατάφεραν να σηκωθούν και πάλι:

-Αν συνεχίσουμε έτσι…Δεν έχουμε ελπίδα…Της είπε ο Neo.

-Ναι! Τέρμα το ζέσταμα…! Συμφώνησε κι εκείνη και μεταμορφώθηκαν ξανά με τον Neo τώρα να ανεβαίνει επίπεδο για την Απόλυτη μορφή και το Δία να αυξάνει τη δική της με την πράσινη αύρα της να πέφτει κάθετα και να γίνεται πιο διαπεραστική.

Βλέποντας το αυτό, ο κλώνος αποφάσισε κι αυτός να μεταμορφωθεί αρχικά στην Full power κι αυτός αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι το ki που έβγαινε ήταν τρομακτικό. Έτσι η σύγκρουση γενικεύτηκε με το ζευγάρι να του επιτίθεται από δύο κατευθύνσεις κι εκείνον να σταματάει τα χτυπήματά τους και το ανάγλυφο του πεδίου της μάχης τους να αλλάζει συνέχεια εξαιτίας της έκκλησης τόσο μεγάλων ποσοτήτων ενέργειας. Πετώντας ο κλώνος ξέφευγε από τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές και τους κεραυνούς και των δύο και μάλιστα ο Neo δεν υπολόγισε σωστά την τηλεμεταφορά του με αποτέλεσμα ο κλώνος να κινηθεί πιο γρήγορα και να τον κολλήσει στα βράχια με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο κεφάλι, δεν έγινε όμως το ίδιο και με τη Makoto η οποία βρήκε κέντρο με τη δική της μπουνιά κι εννοώντας κέντρο λέμε –πού αλλού- στο κεφάλι. Τότε εκείνος απογειώθηκε και φρόντισε να την προσγειώσει χωρίς όμως να τη ρίξει δυνατά κάτω, κατάφερε να ισορροπήσει στα γόνατα και να πέσει κάπως ομαλά κι έχοντας μείνει ανοιχτός, δέχτηκε την επίθεση των δύο χεριών του Neo στον αυχένα και βρέθηκε κι αυτός στη γη.

-Πες αντίο! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

-ΔΡΑΚΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Φώναξαν και οι δύο ενώνοντας τις δυνάμεις τους και οι πανίσχυρες τεχνικές τους συνδυάστηκαν σε μία χτυπώντας τον κλώνο αρκετά μακριά.

Όμως…τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει… Ύστερα από έναν μικρό σεισμό, ο κλώνος εμφανίστηκε ξανά κραυγάζοντας δυνατά και αλλάζοντας όχι μόνο στη Απόλυτη μορφή, αλλά με τις εκιές επίσης να έχουν πάρει τον έλεγχο κοκκινίζοντας τα μάτια του και παράγοντας τόσο μεγάλη ισχύ που ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σειόταν από τον πυρήνα.

-Είναι απίστευτο…Τώρα είναι ακόμα πιο δυνατός! Είπε η Mako αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε.

-Ελάτε σε μένα…Τους είπε τότε εκείνος με την Sailor Jupiter να τον σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς κεραυνούς, όχι όμως απλά δεν έπιασαν, αλλά η ίδια δέχτηκε από το πουθενά μια απίστευτης δύναμης γροθιά στο στομάχι φτύνοντας αίμα για να δεχτεί μετά κι άλλη μία στο κεφάλι σε σημείο που διέλυσε μερικούς λόφους καθώς πετιόταν από την μεγάλη της δύναμη. Τότε ο Neo ανέλαβε δράση αλλά ούτε η δική του επίθεση έκανε κάτι ουσιαστικό, αντιθέτως χτυπήθηκε από αυτήν και βγήκε νοκ-άυτ προσωρινά κι έτσι ο κλώνος στράφηκε προς το Δία.

Πρώτα την ξαναχτύπησε στο στομάχι λέγοντας με ειρωνεία:  
-Πού πήγε όλη αυτή η αυτοπεποίθηση…;

Εκείνη εξαγριωμένη όρμησε καταπάνω του αλλά κανένα από τα χτυπήματά της δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό χτυπήθηκε στο σαγόνι για να ματώσει ακόμα περισσότερο , έπειτα την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και τη χτύπησε ξανά με απίστευτη αγριότητα στο στομάχι κάνοντάς την να φτύσει κι άλλο αίμα και να χάσει τη μορφή της. Τώρα ήταν στο έλεός του και δεχόταν το ένα χτύπημα πίσω από το άλλο βγάζοντας σπαρακτικές κραυγές πόνου και χάνοντας κι άλλο αίμα από το στόμα. Στο τέλος, έχοντας χορτάσει να παίζει μαζί της, την έπιασε από το πόδι και την πέταξε δίπλα στον Neo που δεν είχε συνέλθει ακόμα.

Το παιχνίδι φαινόταν αν είχε τελειώσει…Ο ίδιος άφησε το έδαφος κι όταν έφτασε στο ιδανικό ύψος, ετοίμασε μια μικρή μπάλα σκιών και είπε:

-Τελείωσε…Τώρα θα πεθάνετε…

Και λέγοντας αυτά άφησε τη μπάλα από το χέρι του, ενώ ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα μεγάλωσε απότομα σε σημείο που θα μπορούσε να καταστρέψει τη γη κι όταν έφτασε στο σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν οι δυο τους, αντί να εκραγεί, εξαφανίστηκε «μυστηριωδώς»

Υπεύθυνος γι αυτό ήταν ίδιος ο Neo ο οποίος την είχε συρρικνώσει με το δεξί του χέρι και την εξαφάνισε, πώς τα κατάφερε; Είναι απλό, στην πιο σκοτεινή του ώρα αποφάσισε να παίξει το τελευταίο του χαρτί κι αυτό ήταν η θεϊκή του ιδιότητα…

Έχοντας γίνει Θεός πια και με τα φτερά του Δικέφαλου Αετού να έχουν βγει στην πλάτη του, ήταν η δική του σειρά να κάνει παιχνίδι κι έτσι επιτέθηκε με ορμή εναντίον του κλώνου του, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος με τις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα και τη γη από κάτω τους να σκίζεται στα δύο από τις εξωπραγματικές ενεργειακές μάζες. Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Θεϊκού Neo να πάρει τον έλεγχο και το έκανε χωρίς καθυστέρηση, απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα του κλώνου σαν να ήταν αέρας με το σώμα του να κινείται σχεδόν μόνο του μέχρι που αποφάσισε να κάνει κι αυτός επίθεση ακουμπώντας απλά την παλάμη του στο στήθος του αντιπάλου του με αυτό να ισοδυναμεί με 10 γροθιές μαζί και μετά να τον κλωτσάει με δύναμη στο πρόσωπο, δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, χρησιμοποίησε και τον αγκώνα για να τον πετύχει πιο κάτω στο στομάχι και ύστερα πάλι με γυριστή κλωτσιά τυφώνα στο σαγόνι η οποία του κατάφερε 3 χτυπήματα το ένα πίσω από το άλλο. Τώρα είχε αυτός το πάνω χέρι και σχεδόν ότι έκανε έβρισκε κέντρο με αποκορύφωμα ένα Metsu Shoryuken το οποίο του έκανε και τη μεγαλύτερη ζημία από όλα. Αυτό το σφυροκόπημα τον έκανε να θυμώσει περισσότερο από ποτέ κι αφού ανυψώθηκε, ετοίμασε μια τόσο μεγάλη μπάλα σκιών που είχε το μέθεθος ενός πλανήτη και του είπε:

-Για να δω τι θα κάνεις με αυτό!

Κι αφού τη φόρτισε αρκετά, την άφησε να φύγει. Ο Neo απλά περίμενε χωρίς να εντυπωσιάζεται κι όταν τον πλησίασε αρκετά, το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να φτιάξει στο δεξί του χέρι μια ριπή στο μέγεθος που είχε ένα μπαλάκι του γκολφ, με αυτό και μόνο κατάφερε όχι μόνο να αναχαιτίσει την τεράστια σκιώδη σφαίρα, αλλά και να την καταστρέψει χωρίς δυσκολία.

Τότε ο κλώνος σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να κερδίσει χρόνο προσπάθησε να βρεθεί από πίσω του και να τον αρπάξει με τα χέρια του αλλά και πάλι δεν κατάφερε τίποτα, ο Neo απλά τον άφησε να το κάνει και μετά από ένα λεπτό χωρίς να γίνει κάτι, ελευθερώθηκε μόνος του με τη Mako να επιστρέφει χτυπώντας τον στην πλάτη με τους κεραυνούς της λέγοντας:  
-Ανόητε…Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις έναν Θεό…; Καιρός να τελειώνουμε με αυτό! Εγώ η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία θα είμαι αυτή που θα σε εξολοθρεύσει!

-Πώς μπορείς και στέκεσαι ακόμη;! Κανείς δε ζούσε μετά από αυτό! Τη ρώτησε έκπληκτος αλλά και τρομαγμένος.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε και τότε ο κλώνος άρχισε να εξαπολύει σκιώδεις σφαίρες αλλά δεν έβρισκε στόχο με την πριγκίπισσα να τις αποφεύγει με ωραίο τρόπο. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, από πράσινα που ήταν, είχαν γίνει κόκκινα και τώρα μια αύρα κόκκινο χρώματος την κάλυπτε…Υποψία καινούριας μορφής…;

Μη χάνοντας χρόνο πήρε εκείνη τον έλεγχο, φλόγες μαζί μ τους κεραυνούς της έβγαιναν από τα χέρια της και χτυπούσαν τον κλώνο μη μπορώντας αυτός να ανταποδώσει τα πυρά

Από την άλλη ο Neo δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του. Παρατηρώντας αυτή τη θεαματική α΄ξηση δύναμης, της είπε:

-Ξέρεις τι μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτό;

-Φυσικά. Ο Μαύρος Δράκος σύντομα θα γίνει δικός μας και θα μας χαρίσει μια νέα δύναμη…

-Μια δύναμη που θα είναι δική σου…Τώρα ας τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μάχη επιτέλους. Πρότεινε ο Neo κι άφησε τη γυναίκα του να συνεχίσει με εκείνον να παρακολουθεί χαμογελώντας. Ξεκίνησε με μια δυνατή εναέρια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι του κλώνου και μετά ένα ανηλεές σφυροκόπημα από γροθιές οι οποίες κατέληξαν σε μια τελευταία και πιο δυνατή στο σαγόνι για να τον πετάξουν πίσω και να τον σωριάσουν κάτω:

-Έλα Neo! Αποτελείωσέ τον! Τον πρότρεψε κι αυτός αφού συγκέντρωσε δύο ενεργειακές επιθέσεις στα χέρια του, τις ενσωμάτωσε σε μία και μεγαλώνοντάς την για λίγο, την εκτόξευσε προς το μέρος του κώνου τον οποίο τελικά κατέστρεψε τελείως προκαλώντας μια κολοσσιαία έκρηξη και συνταράζοντας τη γύρω περιοχή.

Τώρα η μάχη είχε τελειώσει με το όνομα του Neo να είναι κι επίσημα καθαρό και τους δύο μαχητές να είναι εξαντλημένοι και να πέφτουν κάτω έχοντας πάει πίσω στις βασικές τους μορφές πιασμένοι από το χέρι. Αμέσως τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν προς το μέρος τους πανηγυρίζοντας γι αυτή τη μεγάλη νίκη, όμως είχαν κουραστεί τόσο που δεν μπορούσαν να κουνηθούν κι έτσι η ευθύνη με τους μεταφέρουν από εκεί έπεσε στα υπόλοιπα μέλη τα ομάδας, κάτι που φρόντισαν και λίγες ώρες μετά το ζευγάρι βρισκόταν στο σπίτι του και κοιμόταν για να ανακτήσει δυνάμεις.

Τρεις μέρες μετά κι έχοντας αναρρώσει τελείως, αμφότεροι περίμεναν την επόμενη κίνηση του εχθρού, αυτή όμως δεν ερχόταν κι όσο ο καιρός περνούσε, η αγωνία γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερη. Ειδικά μάλιστα στο πρόσωπο του Neo συνοδευόταν και με έναν παράξενο εκνευρισμό, πράγμα φυσιολογικό κατά κάποιο τρόπο μιας και η αναμέτρηση αυτή δεν τον κούρασε μόνο σωματικά αλλά κυρίως ψυχολογικά καθώς ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να καταστραφεί όλη του η φήμη. Αυτόν τον εκνευρισμό τον αντιλήφθηκε η σύζυγός του και προσπάθησε να του μιλήσει μπαίνοντας στην κρεβατοκάμαρά τους και βλέποντάς τον να πηγαίνει πάνω κάτω:  
-Προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσεις λίγο…Του είπε. Τελείωσε αυτό, τώρα θα πρέπει να προχωρήσουμε.

-Πώς μπορώ να ηρεμήσω γλυκιά μου;! Δεν είδες τι συνέβη; Λίγο έλειψε να με κλείσουν φυλακή εξαιτίας αυτού του τρελού και η φήμη μου να κατέρρεε σαν πύργος από τραπουλόχαρτα. Από την αρχή καταλάβει ότι είμαι εγώ ο στόχος τους, θέλουν πρώτα να βγάλουν εμένα από τη μέση για να φτάσουν σε σένα και παραλίγο να τα καταφέρουν!

-Σίγουρα αλλά όλα τελείωσαν καλά δεν πρέπει να το σκέφτεσαι. Έχω μια ιδέα που μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει, τι θα έλεγες να πηγαίναμε μια εκδρομή; Για λίγες μέρες, έτσι θα ανανεωθούμε κι όταν θα γεμίσουμε τις μπαταρίες μας, θα γυρίσουμε και θα τελειώσουμε τη δουλειά, τι λες;

-Μου ακούγεται πολύ καλή ιδέα αυτή, έχεις κάποιο μέρος στο μυαλό σου;

-Βέβαια. Η Usagi μού είχε πει για ένα μέρος που είχε πάει με τους γονείς της πριν από καιρό, έχω πάει κι εγώ εκεί αλλά δεν πήγαμε ποτέ οι δυο μας, τι θα έλεγες να πάμε τώρα;

-Να πάμε και αμέσως μάλιστα, πιστεύω ότι αν μείνουμε εκεί λίγες μέρες θα μπορέσουμε να χαλαρώσουμε επιτέλους, αν συνεχιστεί αυτό το πράγμα στον ίδιο ρυθμό δε μας βλέπω καλά, θα μας στρίψει τελείως.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν το κανονίσαμε. Πάω να ετοιμάσω τα πράγματά μας και σε λίγη ώρα φεύγουμε κιόλας.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε και πήγε κι αυτός να ετοιμαστεί. Η εκδρομή αυτή ήταν προφανώς αυτό που χρειάζονταν τώρα, η μία μάχη διαδεχόταν την άλλη και παρά τη μεγάλη τους αντοχή, η ψυχική τους υγεία είχε πολύ μεγαλύτερη σημασία. Έτσι νωρίς το απόγευμα αφού ετοιμάστηκαν, έφυγαν για να απολαύσουν τη βόλτα τους μακριά από τα πάντα για λίγες μέρες.

Όταν έφτασαν στο ξενοδοχείο, ο ήλιος είχε δύσει και ήταν και οι δύο κουρασμένοι, με το που τακτοποιήθηκαν, το μόνο που ήθελαν ήταν να κοιμηθούν, κάτι που έγινε μέχρι τις 8 που ξύπνησαν πάλι.

Την ώρα του πρωινού, κάθισαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο και καθώς έτρωγαν, ο Neo eείπε:

-Τελικά κάτι γίνεται. Ελπίζω να μη συμβεί κάτι όσο 8α λείπουμε.

-Μη φοβάσαι. Και οτιδήποτε να γίνει θα το φροντίσουν τα κορίτσια, γι αυτό χαλάρωσε όσο μπορείς. Του πρότεινε.

-Καλά λες. Συμφώνησε εκείνος κι όταν τελείωσαν το πρωινό τους κατέβηκαν προς τη λίμνη με τον Neo να λέει:

-Τι ωραίο μέρος…

-Και που να δεις τις θερμοπηγές εδώ, κάνουν θαύματα, όταν βγεις θα είσαι 18 χρόνων. Του είπε η Mako γελώντας. Με εκείνον να ακολουθεί. Μερικές ώρες μετά πραγματικά βρίσκονταν και οι 2 στα θερμά λουτρά κι ευτυχώς γι αυτούς δεν ήταν κανείς άλλος τριγύρω, πρώτη μπήκε η Makoto και του φώναξε:

-Έλα μέσα γρήγορα Neo! Είναι υπέροχα!

-Έφτασα! Απάντησε εκείνος και με μια βουτιά βρέθηκε κι αυτός μέσα στο καυτό νερό ορμώντας μάλιστα καταπάνω της με σκοπό να τη βουλιάξει, αλλά εκείνη αντιστεκόταν με πείσμα και το παιχνίδι τους γύρισε με αυτή να προσπαθεί να τον βάλει κάτω από το νερό, όταν κουράστηκαν, απλά άφησαν τους εαυτούς τους ελευθέρους και χαλάρωσαν απολαμβάνοντας τις ευεργετικές ιδιότητες της πηγής:

-Τελικά αυτά τα νερά κάνουν θαύματα...Είχαμε πολύ καιρό να το κάνουμε αυτό, ήδη αισθάνομαι σαν καινούριος. Της είπε χαρούμενος.

-Δε σου το έλεγα εγώ; Θα μοιάζεις με έφηβο μόλις βγεις από εδώ μέσα. Του απάντησε

-Και η θέα είναι τόσο όμορφη από εδώ πάνω…

-Ναι…. Του είπε και τον πλησίασε περνώντας το δεξί της χέρι γύρω από το κεφάλι του.

Έτσι έμειναν για κάμποση ώρα με το νερό να κάνει θαύματα στο σώμα τους. Μία ώρα μετά αποφάσισαν να βγουν και να κάνουν μια βόλτα στο γύρω τοπίο και συγκεκριμένα κοντά στη λίμνη.

-Έχω ωραίες αναμνήσεις από εδώ την τελευταία φορά που είχα έρθει…Του είπε τότε.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε παρά κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του θέλοντας να δείξει ότι συμφωνούσε. Με την ώρα όμως να έχει περάσει, αποφάσισαν επιστρέψουν, έτσι κι αλλιώς σε λίγο σκοτείνιαζε και δεν ήξερες τι θα μπορούσε να γίνει.

Την επόμενη μέρα ο Neo είχε ξυπνήσει πολύ νωρίτερα γύρω στις 7 το πρωί και δεν είχε ξημερώσει ακόμα καλά, σκοπός του ήταν να εξερευνήσει το μέρος με την ησυχία του , έχοντας όλο το χρόνο στη διάθεσή του, χτένισε όλη την περιοχή από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και τελικά η περιήγησή του τον έφερε πάλι μπροστά από τη λίμνη και το άγαλμα ενός ζαγαριού που ορθωνόταν μπροστά από τη λίμνη πάνω σε μια μεγάλη βάση υπερυψωμένη και να χρειάζεται να ανέβεις μερικά σκαλιά για να το πλησιάσεις.

Ξυπνώντας λίγες ώρες μετά η Makoto δεν τον είδε δίπλα της κι όταν βγήκε έξω, υπέθεσε πως θα βρήκε κάποιο μέρος για να προπονηθεί, όμως αυτή τη φορά έκανε λάθος, δεν άργησε να τον δει να στέκεται και να χαζεύει το άγαλμα, τότε τον πλησίασε και του είπε:

-Μάλιστα…Δεν περίμενα να σε δω εδώ…Έφυγες ξαφνικά και πίστεψα ότι θα βρήκες μέρος για να προπονηθείς.

-Όχι καλή μου, θέλησαν να εξερευνήσω το μέρος και κατέληξα εδώ. Επί τη ευκαιρία τι είναι αυτό το άγαλμα;

-Δεν έχεις ακούσει για το μύθο αυτού του ζευγαριού ε;

-Δε νομίζω, τι μύθος είναι; Για πες μου.

-Είναι μια ιστορία γι αυτήν εδώ τη λίμνη που ακούγεται από γενιά σε γενιά, κάποτε ένας νεαρός άντρας είχε ερωτευτεί μια θεά η οποία κατέβηκε στη γη από τους ουρανούς, Όμως υπήρχε κι ένα κορίτσι που τον αγαπούσε, το κορίτσι αυτό ζήλεψε τόσο πολύ που μεταμορφώθηκε σε ένα κακό πνεύμα και κατά διαστήματα έκανε επίθεση στους ανθρώπους. Η θεά και ο άντρας φυλάκισαν το κακό πνεύμα στη λίμνη με τη δύναμη της αγάπης τους και καθώς ήταν και οι δυο τους εξαντλημένοι, αναλήφθηκαν μαζί στον ουρανό πιασμένοι από το χέρι…

-Τι ρομαντική ιστορία…Αυτό το πνεύμα είναι ακόμα φυλακισμένο σε αυτή τη λίμνη; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Όχι πια. Καταφέραμε να το νικήσουμε ελευθερώνοντάς το από τη ζήλια και τώρα βρίσκεται

-κι αυτό εκεί πάνω…

-Εννοείς ότι το πολεμήσατε εσείς; Δε μου είπες ποτέ γι αυτό μάτια μου.

-Δεν έτυχε…Προσπάθησε να του δικαιολογηθεί εκείνη με ένα αμήχανο χαμόγελο αλλά ήτνα και πολύ έξυπνη, μη έχοντας κάτι άλλο να του πει, χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του σεν μικρό παιδάκι με τον Neo να της λέει χαμογελώντας:  
-Κάνει σαν να είσαι μικρούλι το ξέρεις;

-Αφού είμαι, πώς να κάνω…; Του είπε εκείνη τότε με παιδική φωνή και βρήκε την ευκαιρία να χωθεί πιο βαθειά στην αγκαλιά του με αυτόν να γελάει πονηρά και αν την σφίγγει περισσότερο πάνω του.

-Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι…; Τον ρώτησε πάλι με την ίδια φωνή.

-Τι είναι;

-Με αγαπάς λιγάκι…;

-Όχι. Είμαι μαζί σου επειδή μου αρέσουν τα βασανιστήρια. Της απάντησε αυτός με χιούμορ και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στα χείλη.

Ο ήλιος σιγά-σιγά έδινε τη θέση του στο φεγγάρι και μάλιστα σήμερα είχε πανσέληνο, γεγονός που άρεσε και σους δύο και κάθισαν μαζί να τη δουν πάντα αγκαλιασμένοι μέχρι αργά.

Την Τρίτη μέρα δεν είχαν κάτι άλλο να κάνουν κι έτσι προτίμησαν να μείνουν μέσα και να δουν τη θέα από το δωμάτιό τους, από εκεί ψηλά ολόκληρη η λίμνη απλωνόταν στα πόδια τους αλλά ο Neo ήθελε να κολυμπήσει στη λίμνη μιας και δεν είχε κολυμπήσει ποτέ σε λίμνη με τη γυναίκα του να συμφωνεί κι αυτή και να πηγαίνουν μαζί. Εκεί έμειναν όλο το μεσημέρι κι όταν βγήκαν από το νερό ξάπλωσαν έξω από αυτή για λίγη ώρα για να στεγνώσουν και αν τους χτυπήσει λίγο και ο ήλιος.

Έτσι λοιπόν κύλισε και η τρίτη μέρα τους, δεν έκαναν κάτι περισσότερο το υπόλοιπο αυτής κι έτσι κάθισαν στο ξενοδοχείο μέχρι που κοιμήθηκαν το βράδυ. Την τέταρτη μέρα κατέβηκε στη Mako μια ωραία ιδέα. Παρατήρησε ότι το ξενοδοχείο τους είχε εκτός από τις γνωστές δυνατότητες, διέθετε και σαλόνι ομορφιάς. Σκέφτηκε λοιπό πως μια ολοκληρωτική περιποίηση θα της έκανε καλό και αφιέρωσε όλη τη μέρα της σε αυτήν, η περιποίηση περιλάμβανε μασάζ, αισθητική προσώπου, φρύδια νύχια σε χέρια και πόδια, σάουνα και μαλλιά. Όσο για τον Neo, φρόντισε να απασχοληθεί στο γυμναστήριο όπου έδωσε βάση στην αντοχή και στην άρση μεγάλων βαρών στα μηχανήματα αφήνοντας άφωνους όσους βρίσκονταν μέσα με τις επιδόσεις του.

Έτσι κύλισε γενικά και η τελευταία τους μέρα δίνοντας καθένας χαρά στον εαυτό του με το να απασχολείται. Το πρωί πάλι ξύπνησαν κι ετοιμάστηκαν για την επιστροφή, αυτό το μικρό ταξίδι φαίνεται να τους έκανε καλό, μπορεί να είναι και οι δυο τους μεγάλοι πολεμιστές αλλά ακόμα κι αυτοί έχουν προσωπική ζωή πέρα από τις μάχες, μέσα σε τρεις μέρες κατάφεραν να ηρεμήσουν και τώρα που γέμισαν τις μπαταρίες τους, ήταν έτοιμοι να γυρίσουν πίσω για να τελειώσουν τη δουλειά που είχαν αρχίσει.

Κατά τις 9 λοιπόν αναχώρησαν και μετά από λίγη ώρα γύρισαν στην πόλη, ευτυχώς γι αυτούς όσο έλειπαν δεν είχε συμβεί τίποτα σύμφωνα με ότι τους είπε η ομάδα, κάτι που τους έκανε να νιώσουν ακόμα καλύτερα, όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα τίποτα, η πραγματική μάχη τώρα θα άρχιζε…

Τώρα που γύρισαν πίσω, ο ήρωάς μας πίστευε ότι ήταν στιγμή να πει κάτι που τον βασάνιζε εδώ και καιρό, έτσι λοιπόν άρχισε την κουβέντα:

-Ξέρεις…Θέλω να σου πω κάτι που το σκέφτομαι εδώ και χρόνια…

-Τι είναι;

-Δεν έχεις προσέξει ότι όλοι οι εχθροί που αντιμετωπίσαμε είναι σαν κόπια του εός από τον άλλο; Και φοβάμαι πως έτσι θα πάει μέχρι το τέλος. Όλοι τους βασίζονται στη δύναμη και ελάχιστοι από αυτούς λειτουργούν με πραγματικό σχέδιο…

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια αλλά δεν έχω την απάντηση, το μόνο που μπορώ να σου πω με σιγουριά είναι πως επειδή ακριβώς έχουν μεγάλη δύναμη, βασίζονται μόνο σε αυτήν διότι νομίζουν ότι από μόνη της θα εκπληρώσει τα άρρωστα σχέδιά τους..

-Κι ακόμα γιατί πάντα σώζουμε κορίτσια…; Αυτό μπορείς να μου το εξηγήσεις;

-Δε χαίρεσαι γι αυτό; Τον ρώτησε γελώντας.

-Δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα καλή μου, αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι ότι κανένας αρσενικός εχθρός μέχρι τώρα δεν έχει γλιτώσει, όλοι είναι τόσο άμυαλοι πια;

-Σωστή παρατήρηση αυτή αλλά το ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα πως η δίψα για δύναμη δε γνωρίζει φύλο, όλοι είναι ίδιοι όταν πρόκειται να κερδίσουν κάτι που θα σους δώσει μάλιστα εξουσία και χωρίς να κοπιάσουν γι αυτό, έτσι δεν είναι δύσκολο να μεταπηδήσουν στη σκοτεινή πλευρά χωρίς τη θέληση για επιστροφή στο φως… Ελπίζω μόνο τουλάχιστον αυτή τη φορά να μην είναι το ίδιο.

-Ναι…Είναι θλιβερό και σχεδόν λυπάμαι όταν πρέπει να εξοντώσω κάποιο. Κανείς δε γεννήθηκε κακός, αλλά τι μπορώ να κάνω όταν οι εχθροί μας είναι αμετανόητοι;

-Σε καταλαβαίνω, μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου γι ατό, το είπες και μόνος σου, μπορεί να πολεμάς αλλά αυτό δε σε κάνει δολοφόνο. Έλα η βασανίζεις το μυαλό σου με τέτοια, ας τελειώσουμε ότι αρχίσαμε κι ας ευχηθούμε ότι υπάρχει φως έστω για έναν από τους τρεις. Αυτά του είπε η γυναίκα του πιάνοντάς του τρυφερά το χέρι αλλά η σκηνή διακόπηκε απότομα από κραυγές μέσα από την πόλη, κάτι συνέβη πάλι και το αντρόγυνο έτρεξε να το ελέγξει αμέσως.

Φτάνοντας στο κέντρο της πόλης, αντίκρισαν ένα θέαμα πρωτόγνωρο γι αυτούς. Τρία ανθρωποειδή που έμοιαζαν όμως περισσότερο με μαύροι δράκοι είχαν εμφανιστεί και σκορπούσαν τον τρόμο προκαλώντας ανυπολόγιστες καταστροφές στο διάβα τους με τους ανθρώπους να τρέχουν αλλόφρονες από το φόβο τους:  
-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτά! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter σοκαρισμένη.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα αλλά πρέπει να τα σταματήσουμε! Άκουσέ με! Τρέξε στο νησί που μονομάχησα! Είμαι σίγουρος πως από εκεί έρχονται!

-Κι εσύ τι θα κάνεις;!

-Θα τα παρασύρω μακριά και θα τα καταστρέψω! Κάνε γρήγορα δεν έχουμε χρόνο!  
-Έγινε! Απάντησε τότε εκείνη κι έφυγε αμέσως. Με τη σειρά του ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε μιας και μέσα στην τρέλα δεν τον πρόσεξε κανείς και ήταν έτοιμος για δράση, ευτυχώς γι αυτόν όταν ήταν μεταμορφωμένος μπορούσε να πετάξει αλλά δεν το είχε ξανακάνει, ωστόσο μια κρίσιμη στιγμή σαν αυτή δε χωρούσαν δισταγμοί.

Για να τραβήξει την προσοχή τους, χτύπησε ένα από αυτά τα υβρίδια με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή του, πράγμα που πέτυχε διότι χτύπησε μάλιστα τον αρχηγό τους ο οποίος γύρισε προς το μέρος του με τον μαχητή να λέει:

-Από εδώ βλάκες!

Και απογειώθηκε με προορισμό έξω από την πόλη, τα υβρίδια τον ακολούθησα πέφτοντας στην παγίδα κι όταν βγήκαν έξω όλοι τους, το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί.

Τι ήταν όμως αυτά τα κατασκευάσματα…; Επρόκειτο για δημιουργήματα που είχαν σε γενικές γραμμές ανθρώπινο σώμα αλλά τα άκρα τους και το γενετικό υλικό προερχόταν από το Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια και πιθανώς να διέθεταν δυνάμεις όμοιες με εκείνον, θα μπορούσε άνετα κάποιος να τους συγκρίνει με το μυθικό τέρας του Μινώταυρου αλλά σε πολύ ποιο ανατριχιαστική σύγχρονη εκδοχή.

Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα πάντως αυτοί οι τρεις σφράγισαν ήδη τη μοίρα τους υποκύπτοντας στις ορέξεις του ήρωά μας.

-Πλησιάστε ηλίθιοι…! Το προκάλεσε τότε με έναν από αυτούς να του επιτίθεται πρώτος κατά μέτωπο αλλά αστόχησε απελπιστικά καθώς ο Neo όχι μόνο εξαφανίστηκε αλλά επιπλέον βρέθηκε πάνω από το κεφάλι του και να τον χτυπάει εκεί με τον αγκώνα για να τον προσγειώσει ξανά, στη συνέχεια πήρε σειρά το δεύτερο υβρίδιο και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με τον Neo, την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί το υβρίδιο που χτυπήθηκε προηγουμένως και όρμησε ξανά αλλά η Κόκκινη Αστραπή που είχε ήδη φύγει από το χέρι του νεαρού, το χτύπησε και το κατέστρεψε εντελώς.

Με άλλα δύο δρακοειδή να έχουν απομείνει, ο αρχηγός τους επιτέθηκε στον Neo και ξεκίνησε καινούρια αναμέτρηση, όσο αυτοί πάλευαν, ο άλλος δράκος έβγαλε δύο πύρινες μπάλες από το στόμα του οι οποίες χτύπησαν τον Neo χωρίς να τον πειράξουν, τότε αυτός εκνευρισμένος του τις έστειλε πίσω ψήνοντάς τον και τελειώνοντας και με αυτόν.

Τώρα είχε μείνει μόνο ο αρχηγός τον οποίο ο πολεμιστής πήρε στο κυνήγι ακολουθώντας τον πετώντας, πρώτα όμως είχε φροντίσει να τον κρατήσει απασχολημένο με δύο ριπές κόκκινης αστραπής τις οποίες ο δράκος απέκρουσε τσιμπώντας το δόλωμα και βρέθηκε να σφυροκοπείται από διαδοχικές γροθιές στο στομάχι, τελικά με κάποιο τρόπο κατάφερε να ξεφύγει αλλά ο Neo τον ακολούθησε καταδιώκοντάς τον στους αιθέρες μέχρι που βρέθηκε μπροστά του για να δεχτεί ακόμα μια βολή πύρινης έκρηξης.

Πιστεύοντας ότι τα είχε καταφέρει, το υβρίδιο κάθισε σε ένα βράχο περιμένοντας αλλά από το πουθενά είδε μια Σκοτεινή Σκιά να έρχεται καταπάνω του, την απέφυγε πρωτίστως αλλά δεν της ξέφυγε, με τον Neo να την ελέγχει, συνέχισε να τον ακολουθία μέχρι που κοκκίνισε τα νύχια του αυξάνοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την ενέργειά του και πέρασε αυτός στην αντεπίθεση, προσπαθούσε με λύσα να χτυπήσει τον Neo στήθος αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να του σκίσει τη στολή σε εκείνο το σημείο, ωστόσο δε σταμάτησε, συνέχισε με τον Neo να αποφεύγει επιδεικτικά τα χτυπήματα μέχρι που κουράστηκε με αυτό και του πιασε τα νύχια με το ένα χέρι ενώ το άλλο ετοίμαζε μια φλογισμένη επίθεση:

-Πες αντίο…Αρκέστηκε να πει μόνο και κολλώντας τις φλόγες του πάνω στο δράκο, τον αποτελείωσε με μια κίνηση ξεμπερδεύοντας και με αυτόν λέγοντας:

-Πάνε αυτοί. Τώρα ας πάμε να δούμε τη Mako να ρίχνει μερικές φάπες.

Κι έτσι κατευθύνθηκε προς τα εκεί με το Δια να βρίσκεται ήδη έξω από τους πύργους και μια φωνή να τη σταματάει λέγοντας:

-Δε α προχωρήσεις άλλο Πριγκίπισσα!

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;!

-Εγώ…Απάντησε τότε ξανά η φωνή και μέσα από το δικό της πύργο εμφανίστηκε η Τρίτη και μικρότερη από τα αδέρφια, ένα κορίτσι με μακριά καστανά μαλλιά και μάτια φορώντας μια δερμάτινη στολή όμοια στο είδος με αυτήν του Grady αλλά σε φόρεμα, μακριά γάντια μέχρι τον αγκώνα και ψηλοτάκουνες μπότες μέχρι τα γόνατα. Στην όψη της, η Mako τα έχασε:

-Melissa! Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό…! Είσαι κι εσύ ανακατεμένη;

-Φυσικά και είμαι! Κι εσύ δε θα σταθείς στο δρόμο μας πια! Η βασιλεία σου τελείωσε!

-Αποκλείεται! Αυτά δεν είναι δικά σου λόγια! Σε θυμάμαι από τότε στον Δία! Ήσουν ένα κορίτσι με σιδερένιο ηθικό και δεν άφηνε να σε ελέγχει κανείς! Υπερασπιζόσουν το δίκιο σου με κάθε τρόπο! Δεν μπορεί τώρα να υπέκυψες τόσο εύκολα!

-Δεν υπέκυψα πουθενά. Απλά είδα κι εγώ το φώς μαζί με τα αδέρφια μου χάρη σε αυτό!

Και της έδειξε το βραχιόλι στο αριστερό της χέρι που είχε κι αυτό το σύμβολο της Χιλιετίας.

-Έπρεπε να το ξέρω…! Είχα δίκιο τελικά! Αυτό το πράγμα ελέγχει το μυαλό σου! Αλλάζει αυτό που είσαι!

-Τίποτα δεν αλλάζει! Αυτή ήμουν πάντα. Όταν σου δίνεται ευκαιρία να γίνεις πιο ισχυρός και να αποκτήσεις μεγαλείο, θα πρέπει να είσαι ανόητος να μην την αρπάξεις! Κι αυτό κάναμε εμείς. Από τότε που λάβαμε αυτά τα αντικείμενα, τα μάτια μας άνοιξαν στην αλήθεια και στο μεγαλείο για το οποίο είμαστε προορισμένοι! Γιατί να είμαστε υποταγμένοι σε σένα ενώ μπορούμε άνετα να σε ξεπεράσουμε;!

-Αρκετά! Όσο κι αν προσπαθείς δεν μπορείς να με πείσεις για το αντίθετο! Άνθρωποι με ισχυρή θέληση δεν υποκύπτουν εύκολα, τουλάχιστον όχι από μόνοι τους! Κι εσύ ήσουν μία από αυτές! Εάν αυτό το πράγμα απλά παραποίησε το χαρακτήρα σου, εγώ πολύ απλά θα το καταστρέψω! Κι αφού τα λόγια μου δεν μπορούν να φτάσουν σε σένα, τότε θα αναμετρηθούμε!

-Ανυπομονώ γι αυτό! Δεν ξέρεις πόσα χρόνια τα περίμενα. Μπορεί να μας νίκησες πριν από 10 χρόνια αλλά τώρα είμαστε πιο ισχυροί από ποτέ!

-Αυτό πήγαινε πες το στον Grady που νικήθηκε από τον άντρα μου σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα.

-Είπαμε όμως πάρα πολλά! Ας αρχίσουμε! Για να δούμε τι μπορεί να κάνει η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία!

«Τώρα μπορώ να το δω καθαρά…Αυτό το αντικείμενο την ελέγχει παρά τη θέλησή της και την εξωθεί σε αυτή τη συμπεριφορά…ΑΝ τη νικήσω τότε ακόμα θα υπάρχει ελπίδα…Δε μένει παρά να δοκιμάσω…» Σκεφτόταν την ίδια στιγμή με τον Neo να φτάνει πάνω στην ώρα πριν αρχίσει η αναμέτρηση, αμέσως κι αυτός ένιωσε το ίδιο πράγμα με τη γυναίκα του και με μια χειρονομία την πρώτεψε να κάνει αυτό που πρέπει με εκείνη να κουνάει το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας και ύστερα να παίρνει θέση μάχης. Από την άλλη ο Neo στήθηκε σε απόσταση ασφαλείας και παρακολουθούσε-για την ώρα-τη μάχη.

-Έφτασε η στιγμή…Ετοιμάσου Πριγκίπισσα να νιώσεις την πραγματική δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου!

-Θα σε κάνω να φας τα λόγια σου! Είπε τότε ο Δίας και πήρε την πλήρη μορφή με την πράσινη αύρα να την καλύπτει και τις πέτρες να κομματιάζονται γύρω της.

«Για να δούμε τι μπορείς να κάνεις…» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo καώς έβλεπε ικανοποιημένος.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση με τη Mako να επιτίθεται αστραπιαία και να καταφέρνει μια πολύ καλή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο της αντιπάλου της, μετά να την κλωτσάει από πίσω με γυριστή κλωτσιά και ύστερα πάλι το ίδιο αλλά στο στομάχι αυτή τη φορά με τη μάχη να συνεχίζεται στον αέρα και τη Melissa να προσπαθεί να την πετύχει με μια ενεργειακή επίθεση χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, συνέπεια αυτής της αποτυχίας, η αναμέτρηση έγινε πάλι παραδοσιακή με τα δύο κορίτσια να αλλάζουν χτυπήματα η μία εναντίον της άλλης παράγοντας πολύ ισχυρά κρουστικά κύματα στην ατμόσφαιρα καθώς επίσης και δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα από την μεγάλη τους ταχύτητα. Σε κάποια φάση ο Δίας απέφυγε στον αέρα όλες τις επιθέσεις της Melissa και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με λύσα εναντίον της χτυπώντας την πρώτα στο πλευρό και μετά στο σαγόνι με το γόνατο για να τη στείλει τελικά κάτω στη γη και με τα δυ χέρια πετυχαίνοντας πίσω στον αυχένα.

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε και εξαπέλυσε τη μεγάλη της δύναμη με σκοπό να το τελειώσει γρήγορα, επίθεση βρήκε στόχο και φάνηκε να λύνει το πρόβλημα.

Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει. Αυτή η επίθεση δεν ήταν η τελευταίο…Η Melissa είχε ήδη σηκωθεί και τώρα ήταν η δική της σειρά να ανεβάσει την ισχύ της λέγοντας:

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια δυνατή…Εμπρός…! Δείξε μου κι άλλο από αυτή τη δύναμη…!

-Θα την έχεις! Όμως δε θέλω παράπονα όταν χάσεις! Της απάντησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Μην το καθυστερείς Mako! Τελείωσέ το όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς! Πετάχτηκε τότε ο Neo.

-Μη φοβάσαι. Θα το κανονίσω! Του απάντησε.

-Ας συνεχίσουμε! Πρότεινε η Melissa και σε ανύποπτο χρόνο βρέθηκε πίσω από τη Mako δοκιμάζοντας μια δυνατή μπουνιά, εντελώς ενστικτωδώς εκείνη κατάφερε να την αποφύγει κι ακόμα χειρότερα ήταν αναγκασμένη να περάσει σε άμυνα τώρα, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς βρίσκοντας ένα άνοιγμα αποπειράθηκε να αντεπιτεθεί χωρίς επιτυχία και μια κλωτσιά την πέταξε πάνω στα βράχια για να επανέλθει με ορμή και οι γροθιές τους να συγκρουστούν στον αέρα. Όταν έγινε και αυτό, η ακόλουθος του δράκου απλά έπαιζε μαζί της αποφεύγοντας με τηλεμεταφορά κάθε επίθεση αστραπής που ερχόταν εναντίον της, τότε οι αντίπαλοι απογειώθηκαν και τα κρουστικά κύματα από τη σύγκρουσή τους έγιναν ακόμα πιο δυνατά καθώς τα χτυπήματά τους κάθε στιγμή ανέβαιναν σε δύναμη, φυσικά δεν ήταν όλα πετυχημένα γιατί και οι δύο ήταν πολύ γρήγορες και λόγω της μεγάλης ταχύτητας, η ευστοχία τους δεν ήταν πάντα εγγυημένη, το ίδιο ισχύει και για τις ενεργειακές τους επιθέσεις, σπάνια η μία πετύχαινε την άλλη καθώς ήταν πολύ γρήγορες γι αυτό. Τελικά όμως και η Mako και η Melissa κατάφεραν να βρουν στόχο στις κινήσεις τους, από τη μία είχαμε γροθιά στο πρόσωπο και από τις δύο και μετά ο Δίας κατάφερε να την πετύχει με το γόνατο στο στομάχι ξανά ενώ εκείνη έκανε το ίδιο στο σαγόνι της Mako, ήταν φανερό όμως ότι από αυτήν την τιτάνια προσπάθεια και οι δύο είχαν αρχίσει να κουράζονται, κάποια έπρεπε να το τελειώσει, τότε η Melissa είπε:  
-Τέλος χρόνου…Πριγκίπισσα του Δία…

Και λέγοντας αυτά, βρέθηκε ξαφνικά από πάνω της και τη χτύπησε ξανά στον αυχένα και με τα δυο χέρια πετώντας την στο έδαφος πολύ βίαια κι ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα σε αυτό.

-Άφησέ με να σε βοηθήσω! Έχεις φτάσει στα όρια σου! Προσπάθησε να της πει ο Neo.

-Μείνε έξω από αυτό…! Του απάντησε αποφασιστικά προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί.

-Αν συνεχίσεις έτσι μπορεί να σκοτωθείς!

-Λοιπόν τι θα γίνει τώρα; Θα με πολεμήσετε μαζί; Θέλησε να μάθει και η Melissa.

-Όχι…! Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου…! Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε…! Έδωσε η Makoto την απάντηση στον ίδιο γενναίο και αποφασιστικό τόνο καθώς τελικά σηκωνόταν. Για να αποδείξει ότι δεν είχε ξοφλήσει ακόμα, έβαλε μπροστά τα χέρια και με τη κεραία να σηκώνεται πάνω στην τιάρα, εκτόξευσε την πιο δυνατή επίθεση κεραυνών που μπορούσε. Κατάφερε ένα κατευθείαν χτύπημα στην αντίπαλό της με μια μεγάλη έκρηξη να τη συνοδεύει, με τον καπνό όμως να καθαρίζει, αποδείχθηκε ότι δεν είχε γίνει κάτι ουσιαστικό με την ακόλουθο να βγαίνει σχεδόν άθικτη και να της λέει:

-Αυτή η επίθεση δεν ήταν άσχημη…Όμως τώρα είναι η σειρά μου…

Κι ετοίμασε τη δική της ενεργειακή μπάλα από φλόγες του μαύρου δράκου αφήνοντάς την να φύγει σχεδόν αμέσως

-ΟΧΙ! Φώναξε τότε η Mako βάζοντας μπροστά τα χέρια της αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά, η επίθεση αυτή την είχε ισοπεδώσει σωριάζοντάς την κάτω με αίμα να τρέχει από το στόμα της.

-Έχασες Πριγκίπισσα…Της είπε τότε βλέποντάς την να προσπαθεί να σηκωθεί πάλι αλλά να πέφτει στα γόνατα αιμορραγώντας.

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις…! Ξέρω πως μπορώ να σε ελευθερώσω…Δε θα εγκαταλείψω…!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά τελείωσε. Έχασες. Και γι αυτό τώρα πρέπει να πεθάνεις.

-ΠΟΤΕ! Αναφώνησε τότε και προσπάθησε μάταια να επιτεθεί αλλά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν πέρα για πέρα απελπιστικό καθώς οι γροθιές της δεν είχαν την παραμικρή επίδραση και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω από μια δυνατή κλωτσιά, όμως αρνιόταν αν εγκαταλείψει, ακόμα κι αν δέχτηκε ακόμα τρία χτυπήματα χωρίς να ανταποδώσει κανένα και να βρεθεί κολλημένη τελικά στα βράχια

-Η βασιλεία σου τελείωσε…Της είπε τότε η Melissa ετοιμάζοντας το τελικό χτύπημα με τον Neo να μην μπορεί να κρατηθεί άλλο:

«Αν δεν κάνω κάτι, θα τη σκοτώσει…!» Έλεγε στον εαυτό του έχοντας πάρει την απόφαση να επέμβει.

-Όχι…Αρνούμαι να χάσω…Παίζονται πολλά σε αυτή τη μάχη…! Ορκίζομαι ότι δε θα χάσω…! Το ορκίζομαι…! Είπε κι εκείνη

-Mako άκουσέ με! Έχεις φτάσει στα όριά σου! Δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να σκοτωθείς έτσι! Άφησέ με να σε βοηθήσω…!

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo, εμπιστέψου με! Δε χάθηκαν όλα ακόμα…! Θα νικήσω! Όμως πρέπει να το κάνω μόνη μου! Τον καθησύχασε.

-Τότε δείξε μου ότι σου έχει απομείνει…! Την πρότρεψε και η Melissa.

Με την κατάσταση να φτάνει σε οριακό σημείο, η Sailor Jupiter είχε μόνο μια λύση, γι αυτό το λόγο θυμήθηκε τα λόγια του Neo όταν την εκπαίδευε πριν από κάμποσο καιρό:

 **«Η πιο δυνατή σου επίθεση είναι ο Δράκος του Κεραυνού αλλά δεν είναι αρκετά δυνατή για να αποτελειώσει τον αντίπαλο. Σου χρειάζεται μια βελτιωμένη εκδοχή αυτής της κίνησης…»**

Έχοντας στο μυαλό της αυτά τα λόγια, πήρε ξανά θέση επίθεσης βάζοντας το ένα πόδι μπροστά και το άλλο λίγο πιο πίσω, ο Neo κατάλαβε αμέσως τι ετοίμαζε:

-Ναι. Αυτό είναι! Δείξε της!

Τότε εκείνη έβαλε τα δάχτυλα το ένα απέναντι από το άλλο κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια ανάμεσα σε αυτά, όταν μαζεύτηκε αρκετή γύρισε τα χέρια της προς το μέρος της αντιπάλου της, καθώς το επίπεδό της μεγάλωνε, οι ουρανοί γέμισαν από αστραπές ι οποίες μαστίγωναν ανελέητα το έδαφος και δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα να σηκώνονται, όσο μεγάλωνε η δύναμή της, τόσο περισσότερο άλλαζε το ανάγλυφο του νησιού με μεγάλα κομμάτια βράχων να ξεκολλάνε και να θρυμματίζονται στον αέρα και τη γη να σείεται δυνατάQ

 **-THUNDER DRAGON CANNON!**

Αυτά τα λόγια πυροδότησαν την καινούρια της επίθεση. Από τα χέρια της βγήκε μια κολοσσιαία ριπή κεραυνών η οποία μετασχηματίστηκε σε έναν τεράστιο δράκο, ο δράκος αυτός είχε στόχο κατευθείαν μπροστά και η ορμή του σε συνδυασμό με τη δύναμή του ήταν ασύγκριτη.

-ΤΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΟ! Φώναξε τότε με τρόμο η Melissa αλλά δεν υπήρχε σωτηρία γι αυτήν, ο δράκος την κατάπιε ισοπεδώνοντάς την εντελώς χωρίς να την καταστρέψει όμως, το μόνο που έγινε κομμάτια ήταν το βραχιόλι στο χέρι της με αποτέλεσμα το σκοτάδι που την κρατούσε δέσμια εδώ και 10 χρόνια να εξαφανιστεί. Όταν η επίθεση ολοκληρώθηκε, η μάχη είχε τελειώσει με τη Mako να έχει νικήσει και παράλληλα να έχει πετύχει και το σκοπό της.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ερχόταν και ο Neo. Βλέποντας κάτω τη γυναίκα του, την σήκωσε με το ένα χέρι ενώ με το άλλο μεταβίβαζε λίγη από τη δική του ζωική δύναμη ώστε να την επαναφέρει, όταν έγινε αυτό, άνοιξε τα μάτια της με αυτόν να ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε:

-Είσαι καλύτερα; Τη ρώτησε.

-Ναι…Ευχαριστώ…Πήρε την απάντησή του καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθια.

-Τα πήγες περίφημα…Δεν έχασες ποτέ την ελπίδα σου και στο τέλος νίκησες…Είμαι περήφανος για σένα…

Εκείνη απλά χαμογέλασε χωρίς να πει κάτι, τότε ο Neo πρότεινε να βοηθήσουν τη μικρή, πράγμα που έγινε, με το σκοτάδι να έχει διαλυθεί, την βοήθησαν με την ενέργειά τους να σταθεί στα πόδια της. Τότε εκείνη έσκυψε το κεφάλι μετανιωμένη και γονάτισε μπροστά τους λέγοντας:

-Φαραώ…Υψηλοτάτη…Παρακαλώ δεχτείτε την ειλικρινή μεταμέλειά μου…Είμαι έτοιμη για κάθε τιμωρία…

-Σήκω πάνω..! Δεν είναι ώρα για τιμωρίες! Έχουμε μια αποστολή να τελειώσουμε. Η θέλησή σου ήταν αυτή που κέρδισε τη μάχη και για όλους μας. Της είπε τότε η Πριγκίπισσα.

-Τότε ζητώ ταπεινά να μου επιτρέψετε να πολεμήσω μαζί σας. Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω για να αποκαταστήσω την τιμή μου, είχαμε ορκιστεί να σε υπηρετούμε αλλά δυστυχώς πέσαμε όλοι θύματα μεγαλομανίας και προδοσίας.

-Δε χρειάζεται να το σκέφτεσαι τώρα. Εφόσον δείχνεις πραγματικά ότι έχεις μετανιώσει, θα είναι τιμή μας να σε έχουμε κοντά μας στην αποστολή μας. Της είπε και ο Neo.

-Σε ευχαριστώ βασιλιά μου…Είπε τότε εκείνη. Όμως η πραγματική μάχη δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει…

-Ακόμα κι εσύ στρέφεσαι εναντίον μου έτσι; Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από τον κεντρικό και μεγαλύτερο πύργο με τον Roman να κάνει την εμφάνισή του μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά.

-Σταμάτα! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις πού μας οδήγησε αυτό;! Χάσαμε τους γονείς μας και τώρα ο Grady σκοτώθηκε εξαιτίας του σκοταδιού! Δεν είναι πολύ αργά να αλλάξουμε την ιστορία αδερφέ! Προσπάθησε να τον μεταπείσει η Melissa.

-Για ποιο λόγο; Αξιώνω ατό που έπρεπε να είναι δικό μας από την αρχή αδερφή μου! Αποκλείεται να γυρίσω την πλάτη στη μοίρα μου! Της απάντησε ο Roman.

-Ο θρόνος του Δία δε σου ανήκει! Έχει ήδη κάποιον να κυβερνά! Αυτή η μεγαλομανία σου θα σε καταστρέψει! Του είπε ο Neo.

-Και τι ξέρεις εσύ Φαραώ;! Για αιώνες η οικογένειά μας υπηρετούσε τον εκάστοτε κυβερνήτη αυτού του πλανήτη! Και γιατί! Ενώ μπορούμε να τον ξεπεράσομε σε δύναμη χάρη στο Μαύρο Δράκο!

-Αυτή η δύναμη δε σου ανήκει πια! Ο Μαύρος Δράκος διάλεξε ήδη τον καινούριο του αφέντη! Τελείωσε Roman! Παραδώσου! Δε θέλω να σε σκοτώσω! Ακόμα κι αν ξέρω ότι δολοφόνησες τους ίδιους σου τους γονείς! Αν παραδοθείς θα σου δώσω μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία για να επανορθώσεις!

-ΠΟΤΕ! Έφτασα πολύ μακριά για να παραδοθώ σε σένα! Η μοίρα μου με καλεί! Και κανείς δε θα με σταματήσει!

-Σε παρακαλώ αδερφέ…! Για τελευταία φορά στο ζητάω…! Μην το κάνεις αυτό, δεν είναι πολύ αργά! Τον παρακάλεσε και η μικρή του αδερφή.

-Είναι ήδη αργά…Για σας! Το τέλος σας θα έρθει από το πιο δυνατό μου θηρίο!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν…! Αφού το θέλεις έτσι, ας γίνει! Έπρεπε να σε είχα εκτελέσει πριν από 10 χρόνια αλλά πίστευα σε σένα. Και τώρα εσύ με απογοητεύεις ξανά! Ετοιμάσου! Το προκάλεσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ας αρχίσει η μάχη! Όμως πρώτα θα φέρω μερικές ενισχύσεις! Ελάτε σε Μένα! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε και Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Είπε και ο Neo καλώντας τους δύο πιστούς του υπηρέτες.

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό Φαραώ…Όμως τι θα κάνουν με αυτό! Από το βαθύτερε σκοτάδι σε καλώ! Ξύπνα από τον αιώνιο ύπνο σου και βοήθησέ με στη μάχη αυτή…ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΔΑΙΜΟΝΑ ΜΕ ΤΑ 7 ΧΕΡΙΑ!

Η γη άνοιξε στα δύο με μαύρες φλόγες να ξεπηδάνε από τον πυρήνα της, στ έγκατα της γης ζούσε αυτό το τρομακτικό πλάσμα και τώρα ο Roman μόλις το είχε ελευθερώσει, βάζοντας και τα 7 χέρια του για στήριξη, ο δαίμονας ανέβηκε στην επιφάνεια και στάθηκε μπροστά από τον πύργο με τον αφέντη του να κάθεται στο ψηλότερο σημείο του πύργου παρακολουθώντας και λέγοντας:  
-Μόνο αν νικήσετε αυτό το πλάσμα θα φτάσετε σε μένα αλλά μη κάνετε όνειρα! Ο Δαίμονας με τα 7 Χέρια είναι ανίκητος!

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτό! Ρώτησε σοκαρισμένη η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν ξέρω! Πρώτη φορά το βλέπω! Της απάντησε η Melissa.

-Εγώ ξέρω! Αυτό το θηρίο κατοικούσε μέχρι τώρα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Καθένα από τα χέρια του έχει τη δική του ξεχωριστή ικανότητα! Γι αυτό πρέπει να προσέχουμε! Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo.

-Κάθε τέρας έχει μια αδυναμία! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έκανε πρώτη επίθεση αλλά το ένα από τα χέρια του δαίμονα την σταμάτησε πετώντας την κάτω.

-Δεν μπορούμε να νικήσουμε έτσι! Πρέπει αν συντονίσουμε τις επιθέσεις μας. Πρότεινε ο Neo. Τότε ο δαίμονας χρησιμοποίησε ένα από τα χέρια του και μέσα από την κόκκινη ενεργειακή σφαίρα του, δημιούργησε έναν στρατό από Ιππότες του Κρανίου 2. Τότε ο Neo διέταξε:  
-Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής επίθεση!

Και ο δράκος κατέστρεψε τους ιππότες με την τρομερή του δύναμη, ωστόσο ο δαίμονας χρησιμοποίησε ένα άλλο χέρι για να αποτρέψει την καταστροφή τους. Με την επαναφορά τους στη ζωή όρμησαν όλοι μαζί και κάλυψαν το δράκο μόνο με τον αριθμό τους, φυσικά όχι για πολύ μιας και το τέρας του Neo ήταν πολύ ισχυρό γι αυτούς. Από την άλλη πάλι με τόσα χέρια αυτός ο δαίμονας μπορούσε να κάνει ότι ήθελε και με το χέρι της παγίδευσης πέρασε μεταξύ διαστάσεων θέλοντας να αρπάξει τη Mako αλλά η Melissa ήταν πιο γρήγορη και την πήρε εκείνη σώζοντάς την

-Και τώρα βασιλιά μου; Αναρωτήθηκε ο Mahad.

-Για την ώρα πρέπει να τον πολεμήσουμε από το έδαφος. Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo με τους Ιππότες του Κρανίου 2 να παίρνουν θέση μπροστά από τον τεράστιο δαίμονα.

-Ναι! Όμως πρώτα πρέπει να περάσουμε αυτά τα ζόμπι! Ας ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας! Πρότεινε η Mako κι έγινε έτσι: 

**-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!  
** **-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

 **-ΠΥΡΙΝΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ!**

 **-ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΤΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!**

Και οι τέσσερις επιθέσεις μαζί με τους κεραυνούς του δράκου ενώθηκαν καταστρέφοντας τους ιππότες με το Δία να λέει στον Neo:

-Θα τους κανονίσουμε εμείς αυτούς! Εσύ νίκησε το δαίμονα!  
-Εντάξει! Απάντησε εκείνος και παίρνοντας τη Full Power μορφή του, κινήθηκε προς το μέρος του σκοτεινού πλάσματος, με ένα δυνατό άλμα θέλησε να τον χτυπήσει χρησιμοποιώντας φλογισμένη επίθεση αλλά το χέρι της άμυνας τον σταμάτησε ρίχνοντάς τον και πάλι κάτω

-Αρκετά έπαιξα μαζί σας παιδιά. Γι αυτό επιτρέψτε μου να σας γλιτώσω από τα βάσανά σας! Εξαπολύοντας την πιο καταστροφική ικανότητα του Δαίμονα με τα 7 Χέρια! Το χέρι της Καταστροφής! Πήρε το λόγο ο Roman και ο δαίμονάς του ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη μπάλα από φλόγες και κεραυνούς στοχεύοντας την Mako

-Όχι Δε θα τολμούσες…! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Πας στοίχημα…; Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Roman κι άφησε τη μπάλα να φύγει αλλά πριν ακόμα σκάσει πάνω της, ο στόχος άλλαξε με τον Neo να μπαίνει μπροστά και αν τη δέχεται εκείνος γονατίζοντας στο ένα πόδι.

-Neo! Όχι! Είσαι καλά;! Τον ρώτησε βλέποντάς τον να στέκεται μπροστά της έχοντας δεχτεί εκείνος την επίθεση.

-Μη φοβάσαι… Είμαι καλά…Αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτα…

-Άρχοντά μου! Πες μου πως είσαι εντάξει! Συγχώρεσέ με που δεν μπόρεσα να σε προστατέψω…Του απολογήθηκε ο Mahad.

-Μην αγχώνεσαι, μπορώ κι εγώ να προστατέψω τον εαυτό μου. Εσύ έχεις άλλη δουλειά να κάνεις. Κάνε επίθεση τώρα μαζί με το δράκο μου! Τον παρότρυνε ο Neo.

-Είσαι τόσο αφελής! Ξέχασες ότι κάθε χέρι του δαίμονα έχει τη δική του ξεχωριστή ικανότητα; Και τώρα σου παρουσιάζω το Χέρι της Διαίσθησης!

Με τον τρόπο αυτό ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος και ο Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής απέτυχαν να κάνουν ζημιά και στάθηκαν πάλι στο ίδιο σημείο απ' όπου ξεκίνησαν

-Τι έγινε τώρα;! Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-O δαίμονάς μου, επιτρέπει να διαβάζω το μυαλό σου κι έτσι προβλέπω κάθε σου κίνηση!

-Δε νίκησες ακόμα! Ας επιτεθούμε όλοι μαζί! Επάνω του! Είπε τότε και οι πέντε τους το βομβάρδισαν από διαφορετική κατεύθυνση ο καθένας είτε με την ενέργειά τους είτε κατά μέτωπο αλλά ούτε τώρα κατάφεραν κάτι. Και οι πέντε επιθέσεις αποκρούστηκαν ταυτόχρονα

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις έτσι; Το τέρας μου τα βλέπει όλα! Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ξανά ο Roman διασκεδάζοντας με τις συνεχείς αποτυχίες της ομάδας.

-Θα πεθάνεις γι αυτό! Του είπε τότε ο Neo σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του.

-Εσύ θα πεθάνεις πρώτος! ΑΝΤΙΟ ΦΑΡΑΩ!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Roman,

Διέταξε το δαίμονά του να ετοιμάσει την μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια που μπορούσε, εκείνος υπάκουσε και το έκανε, όταν η σφαίρα έφυγε από τα χέρια του, χτύπησε τον Neo και μια δυνατή έκρηξη συντάραξε όλο το νησί. Ο Roman πίστεψε ότι νίκησε και είπε:  
-Αυτό ήταν! Και τώρα ήρθε η δική σας σειρά!

Δεν πρόσεξε όμως ότι η επίθεση αυτή δεν του έκανε ζημιά, στεκόταν ακίνητος χωρίς να κάνει τίποτα αλλά κάτι διαφορετικό φαινόταν πάνω του. Όταν ο Neo άνοιξε τα μάτια, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του αφήνοντας μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή με όλο το νησί να σείεται και τους ουρανούς να σκοτεινιάζουν και ότι προεξείχε από την επιφάνειά του να γκρεμίζεται από τα θεμέλιά του συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των τριών πύργων

-Τι συμβαίνει…;! Είπε έντρομη η Melissa βλέποντάς τον να μη έχει σταματήσει να κραυγάζει και την ισχύ του να μεγαλώνει κάθε δευτερόλεπτο.

-Η Οργή των Θεών…Της απάντησε η Mako και τη στιγμή εκείνη τα φτερά του Δικέφαλου Αετού βγήκαν στην πλάτη του με τον ίδιο να βγάζει μια τελική κραυγή ολοκληρώνοντας τη μεταμόρφωσή του:

-Ο δαίμονάς σου είναι ξοφλημένος! Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις την οργή των Θεών της Αιγύπτου!

-Σαχλαμάρες! Το τέρας μου είναι ακατανίκητο! Προσπάθησε να κολακέψει τον εαυτό του ο Roman.

-Έφτασε το τέλος! Είπε τότε ο Neo και καθώς άρχισε την κούρσα του εναντίον του θηρίου, άρχισε σταδιακά να μεταμορφώνεται σε μια μεγάλη σφαίρα φωτός, καμία από τις ειδκές του ικανότητες δε δούλευε πια, έτσι πλησιάζοντας πολύ το δαίμονα, τον έστειλε πίσω με ένα πολύ ισχυρό χτύπημα κατά μέτωπο, όταν έγινε αυτό, απογειώθηκε με τα φτερά του αετού να ανοίγουν διάπλατα κι αυτόν να ετοιμάζει μια τεράστια σφαίρα ενέργειας λέγοντας:

-Αντίο Δαίμονα με τα 7 χέρια! Γύρνα πίσω στο σκοτεινό βασίλειο απ' όπου ήρθες! **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

Με τη γιγάντια σφαίρα του να έχει φύγει, ο δαίμονας ήταν καταδικασμένος. Μετά από μια μικρή και μάταιη προσπάθεια να τη σταματήσει, η θεϊκή δύναμη τον κατατρόπωσε ψήνοντάς τον στην κυριολεξία με αποτέλεσμα να τον καταστρέψει και να δημιουργήσει μια φονική έκρηξη προκαλώντας έναν μικρό σεισμό στο νησί. Επιτέλους ο θρυλικός Δαίμονας με τα 7 Χέρια είχε εξοντωθεί…

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω…Δεν ήξερα ότι ο Φαραώ είναι τόσο δυνατός… παρατήρησε η Melissa όντας μάρτυρας της σκηνής αυτής.

-Τι έγινε με τον Roman; Ρώτησε ο Δίας μη βλέποντας τον πουθενά.

-Είναι κάπου εδώ ζωντανός…Της απάντησε εκείνη.

Πραγματικά ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός, μπορεί να παγιδεύτηκε μέσα στα συντρίμμια του κάστρου του αλλά κατάφερε να βγει ανέπαφος:

-Είναι ώρα να πάψεις να κρύβεσαι σαν δειλός! Έχεις το θάρρος να με αντιμετωπίσεις;! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία για τη δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου! Θα μπορούσα να σε νικήσω σε μάχη αλλά έτσι δε θα κέρδιζα τίποτα, οι αρχαίες γραφές απαιτούν να σε νικήσω σε μονομαχία γι αυτό έχεις το κουράγιο να δεχτείς;! Τον προκάλεσε ο Neo.

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου! Του απάντησε τότε ο Roman.

-Τότε ας το κανονίσουμε μια για πάντα! Έλα εδώ και μονομάχησε μαζί μου! Αν θες να κρατήσεις τη δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου τότε απόδειξε ότι την αξίζεις!

-Πολύ καλά Φαραώ Ας αρχίσει το παιχνίδι των σκιών! Είπε τότε ο Roman και το ίδιο σύμβολο με τότε, παρουσιάστηκε ξανά περικυκλώνοντάς τους, τώρα όλοι ξέρουμε ποιο είναι το τίμημα ενός τέτοιου αγώνα. Για να ανεβάσει μάλιστα το στοίχημα, ο Roman είχε μια πρόταση:  
-Εντάξει Φαραώ, η σκηνή είναι έτοιμη για το χαμό σου, όμως τι θα έλεγες να ανεβάσουμε το τρόπαιο αυτού του παιχνιδιού;

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Αν με νικήσεις τότε μπορείς να πάρεις τη δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου εφόσον διάλεξε τοο νέο του αφέντη…Αν όμως χάσεις τότε η δική σου θεϊκή δύναμη θα γίνει δική μου! ΤΙ λες; Δέχεσαι;

-Δέχομαι! Δεν πρόκειται να νικήσεις έτσι κι αλλιώς! Αυτή η δίψα σου θα φέρει την καταστροφή σου

-Δε νομίζω! Διεκδικώ αυτό που μου αξίζει! ΤΟ άτομο που έχει τη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη ελέγχει τους πάντες και τα πάντα. Η δύναμη είναι τα πάντα, αυτή διατάζει…Αυτή ορίζει, όταν σε νικήσω θα πάρω τη δύναμη που μου ανήκει! Οι δεσμοί στους οποίους στηρίζεσαι εσύ, δε σου δίνουν τίποτα! Σε κάνουν πιο αδύναμο εξαρτημένο συναισθηματικά!

-Δεν μπορεί να τα πιστεύεις αυτά που λες! Κάποτε συνήθιζες να νοιάζεσαι! Ξέχασες τα πάντα για την οικογένειά μας…;! Πολύ φοβάμαι πως ότι ήξερα για τον αδερφό μου χάθηκε. Και βλέπω τι έχει απομείνει πια…Ένας άκαρδος άνθρωπος με μια καρδιά γεμάτη σκοτάδι! Από τότε που μας έδωσες αυτά τα αντικείμενα, η συμπεριφορά σου άλλαξε! Η ιδέα σου για δύναμη έγινε εμμονή και μας παρέσυρες κι εμάς στο χείμαρρο των σκιών! Αυτό το πράγμα γύρω από το λαιμό σου κατέστρεψε την οικογένειά μας! Αυτό ήθελες από την αρχή; Πες μου αυτό ήθελες;! Τον ρώτησε η Melissa έχοντας σχεδόν δακρύσει.

-Απάντησε λοιπόν! Δεν έχεις κάτι να πεις; Τότε θα σου πω εγώ! Είσαι τόσο διψασμένος για εξουσία που δε σε νοιάζει ποιον θα πληγώσεις, αρκεί να την πάρεις στα χέρια σου! Όμως στο τέλος αυτός που πληγώνεις περισσότερο είναι ο ίδιος σου ο εαυτός! Ο γονείς σου ήταν αυτοί που πλήρωσαν τα δικά σου λάθη! Όμως όχι πια! Αυτή η μονομαχία θα είναι και η τελευταία σου! Ετοιμάσου τώρα! Του είπε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος βάζοντας μπροστά το δίσκο μονομαχία

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν και οι δυο. Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε σε εκείνον:

-Θα ξεκινήσω εγώ! Καλώ το Δράκο Αγέλης σε άμυνα! (800) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Τώρα θα νιώσεις την οργή των τεράτων μου! Καλώ τον Έφηβο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής σε θέση επίθεσης! (1800) Επίθεση τώρα!

Όλα τα τέρατα του Neo είχαν τη ίδια επίθεση, την Κόκκινη Αστραπή και αυτός ο δράκος δεν ήταν εξαίρεση, οι κεραυνοί του κατέστρεψαν το αμυντικό τέρας του Roman αναγκάζοντάς τον να χρησιμοποιήσει την ειδική του ικανότητα:

-Όταν ο Δράκος Αγέλης καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να καλέσω αυτόματα άλλον έναν από την τράπουλα!

-Αυτό δε σημαίνει τίποτα! Είναι αδύναμος!

-Τώρα θα παίξω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Το κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Φέρνει πίσω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο σε επίθεση όπως τον πρώτο Δράκο Αγέλης που κατέστρεψες!

-Τι προσπαθείς να κερδίσεις;

-Τώρα θα δεις! Θυσιάζω τα δυο μου τέρατα!

-Όχι! Δε θα μπορούσες…!

-Ναι! Εμφανίσου πανίσχυρε Μαύρε Δράκε με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400)

Οι αδύναμοι δράκοι θυσιάστηκαν λοιπόν δίνοντας τη θέση τους σε αυτό το θρυλικό πλάσμα. Στην εμφάνισή του ο Neo κοίταξε τη γυναίκα του κι εκείνη κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι έχοντάς του εμπιστοσύνη, όμως ο γύρος του Roman δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, ήτνα έτοιμος να επιτεθεί με όλη του τη δύναμη:

-Εμπρός Μαύρε Δράκε! Ας δείξουμε στον Φαραώ τη δύναμή σου! Επίθεση με μπάλα φωτιάς!

Έτσι δεν πήρε πολύ στο Μαύρο Δράκο να ψήσει αυτόν του Neo και να αφαιρέσει 600 πόντους για να τον κατεβάσει στους 3400 και να τον αφήσει ανυπεράσπιστο και να τον κάνει να πάει μερικά βήματα πίσω από την ισχύ της επίθεσης. Το μόνο σίγουρο ήταν πως την ένιωσε για τα καλά χάρη στο παιχνίδι σκιών…

-Αν πιστεύεις ότι με αυτό θα με νικήσεις τότε έχεις σοβαρό πρόβλημα! Σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Ένωση Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Θα ενώσω τον Νεοεισερχόμενο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής (1300/1000) Με το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής (3000/2500) για να δημιουργήσω τον Δράκο της Έκρηξης Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Και θα τον βάλω σε θέση άμυνας! (2500) Και μη νομίζεις ότι τη γλίτωσες! Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορεί να σε χτυπήσει ακόμα κι αν είναι σε θέση άμυνας! Θα σου κάνει ζημιά ίση με τη μισή του επίθεση! 1000 πόντους δηλαδή! ΕΠΑΝΩ ΤΟΥ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Χάρη στην ικανότητα αυτή, ο Roman έπεσε στους 3000 Πόντους Ζωής από τις κόκκινες αστραπές του δράκου του Neo. Με αυτό τελείωσε το γύρο του.

-Αρκετά! Αυτή η επίθεση δεν άλλαξε τίποτα ξέρεις! Μπορεί ο δράκος σου να έχει ιιο δυνατή άμυνα από την επίθεση του δικού μου, αλλά τι θα κάνεις όταν η επίθεση του δράκου μου είναι μια κάρτα από μόνη της;!

-Τι είπες;!

-Με άκουσες! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Πύρινη Έκρηξη! Μπορεί ο δράκος μου να μην είναι σε θέση να πολεμήσει σε αυτό το γύρο αλλά χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα θα σου κάνει ζημιά 2400 πόντων!

Αυτή δεν ήταν μπλόφα, ήταν η πραγματικότητα. 2400 πόντοι χάθηκαν από το σκορ του Neo και τον έριξαν μονομιάς στους 1000 αφαιρώντας του και κάμποση ζωική δύναμη χάρη στο παιχνίδι της σκιάς, όμως δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Δε τελείωσα ακόμα μαζί σου Φαραώ! Καλώ το Δράκο Επισύναψης σε θέση επίθεσης! (100) και θα χρησιμοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα για να αλλάξω το δράκο σου ώστε να πάει κι αυτός σε θέση επίθεσης! Έτσι δε θα μου επιτεθείς ξανά κατευθείαν!

-Τελείωσες επιτέλους;!: Τώρα είναι η δική μυ σειρά…! Τραβάω! Αρχίζω παίζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα Τράβηγμα Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Στέλνοντας ένα τέρας από το χέρι στο Νεκροταφείο μου, τραβάω κάρτες ίσες με το επίπεδο του τέρατος! Πετάω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής κι έτσι τραβάω 8 κάρτες! Στη συνέχεια παίζω την Αντί-Ένωση για να χωρίσω το τέρας μου! Γι αυτό ξεκουμπίσου Επισύναψης κι επισυνάψου στο Νεκροταφείο! Τώρα θα χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά την Ένωση Κόκκινης Αστραπής για να ενώσω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής με τον Εκκρεμή Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το χέρι μου για να δημιουργήσω τον Βολτικό Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (2400) Και τώρα Βολτικέ Δράκε κατάστρεψε το Μαύρο Δράκο!

Με τα τέρατα να έχουν την ίδια δύναμη, η μάχη έληξε ισόπαλη με τους δράκους να καταστρέφονται αμφότεροι και τον Roman να λέει:

-Ποιο το νόημα να καταστρέφεις το τέρας σου;  
-Το νόημα είναι ότι τώρα είσαι ανοιχτός σε άμεση επίθεση! Νεοεισερχόμενε Δράκε χτύπα τον!

Έτσι κι έγινε. 1300 πόντοι αφαιρέθηκαν κατεβάζοντάς τον στους 1700 κι αφήνοντας την πλευρά του άδεια.

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις Φαραώ…!

-Δεν αφήνεις τις απειλές;! Δεν μπορώ να πάρω στα σοβαρά έναν δολοφόνο! Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με αυτό! Πρώτα θα βάλω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και στη συνέχεια θα ενεργοποιήσω τη Ζωή Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Χάρη σε αυτό θα καταστρέψω τη μια ανάποδη κάρτα μου και θα πάρω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής. Τώρα τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Θα σε κάνω να μετανιώσεις γι αυτή την ειρωνεία! Καλώ το Δράκο του Αντικατοπτρισμού! (1600) και πίστεψέ με η επίθεσή του δεν είναι ψευδαίσθηση! Εμπρός δράκε ου! Κατάστρεψε το Νεοεισερχόμενο Δράκο με Έκρηξη Φάσματος!

Αυτό ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει. Σαν επακόλουθο ο δράκος του καταστράφηκε και τον έριξε σους 1700. Τώρα του είχε μείνει ένα τέρας.

-Όχι! Δε θα το αφήσω να τελειώσει έτσι! Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Δε χρειάζεται να κάνεις εσύ κάτι! Θα το κάνει ο δράκος μου για σένα!

-Αρκετά! Σειρά μου! Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Έπειτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Επανένωση Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα συνδυασμένο τέρας χωρίς ερωτήσεις και να το εφοδιάσω με την κάρτα αυτή! Αν τώρα ένα από τα δύο αφήσει την αρένα, το άλλο φεύγει μαζί του! Διαλέγω να καλέσω το Δράκο της Θύελλας Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (2800) Τώρα πήγαινε! Εξαφάνισε αυτό το σκουπίδι από την αρένα!

Η επίθεση αυτού του τέρατος ήταν δυνατότερη από τις προηγούμενες, όχι μόνο έκανε κομμάτια το Δράκο του Αντικατοπτρισμού, αλλά καταπόντισε και τους Πόντους Ζωής του Roman στους 500

-Το τέλος συ είναι κοντά Roman. Άλλη μια επίθεση και είσαι χαμένος! Σου δίνω λοιπόν μια τελευταία ευκαιρία. Παραδίνεσαι ή συνεχίζεις με δικό σου ρίσκο;

-Να παραδοθώ;! Σε σένα;! Αποκλείεται! Μπορεί να νομίζεις ότι κερδίζεις αλλά στην πραγματικότητα σε έφερα ακριβώς εκεί που θέλω! Νομίζει στα αλήθεια ότι ξεφορτώθηκες τόσο εύκολα τους δράκους μου;! Ότι απλά τους έστειλες στο Νεκροταφείο κι αυτό ήταν;! Κάνεις μεγάλο λάθος! Το πιο δυνατό μου τέρας δεν έχει κάνει ακόμα τη μεγάλη του είσοδο και χάρη σε σένα θα το καλέσω αμέσως!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-θα σου δείξω τώρα! Του είπε τότε ο Roman και οι φλόγες που τους κύκλωναν, πήραν το σχήμα των δράκων που είχαν καταστραφεί μέχρι τώρα. Και δεν ήταν λίγοι, αυτό φυσικά δεν τρόμαζε τον Neo αλλά ένιωθε μια μεγάλη δύναμη να πλησιάζει

-Τι περιμένεις λοιπόν;!

-Έφτασε η ώρα! Καλώ στην αρένα το Μικρό Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (800)

-Μα αυτό σημαίνει...!

-Ακριβώς! Θα στείλω το τέρας αυτό στο Νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω ακόμα έναν Μαύρο Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια! Όμως δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Θυσιάζω το μαύρο Δράκο για να καλέσω το πιο δυνατό μου πλάσμα! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΟΤΟΥΣ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (2400  
Ο Αρχικός Μαύρος Δράκος τυλίχτηκε στις φλόγες χάρη στη θυσία και μέσα από αυτές ξεπρόβαλε η πιο δυνατή εκδοχή του αφήνοντας έναν δυνατό βρυχηθμό που συντάραξε την αρένα και σήκωσε δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα κάνοντας τον Neo να βάλει το χέρι μπροστά στα μάτια του για να καλυφθεί, από την άλλη η Mako ένιωσε τα τσιμπήματα στο στήθος της να γίνονται πιο δυνατά και το έπιασε από τον πόνο:  
-Mako είσαι καλά;! Τι σου συμβαίνει;! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας τι είχε γίνει.

-Δεν…είναι τίποτα…! Αυτό είναι το τέρας…Αυτός ο δράκος…! Του απάντησε εκείνη έχοντας ιδρώσει.

«Τώρα καταλαβαίνω…Αυτή είναι η δύναμη που πρέπει να κερδίσουμε…Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα πετύχω…Σε λίγο θα είναι δική σου…» Είπε τότε ο Neo στον εαυτό του σφίγγοντας τη δεξιά γροθιά του με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Ορίστε το πιο δυνατό μου θηρίο! Είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρός από τον προηγούμενο μαύρο Δράκο και τρέφεται με την οργή των πρώην συντρόφων του! Κερδίζει 300 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου και θα χρησιμοποιήσω αυτή τη δύναμη για να σε εξοντώσω!

Με τη νέα αυτή προσθήκη ο δράκος του σκότους έφτασε το ασύλληπτο νούμερο των 4500 πόντων επίθεσης

-Δε θα με νικήσεις!

-Τελείωσε Φαραώ! Σε λίγο οι δυνάμεις σου θα γίνουν δικές μου! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΟΤΟΥΣ! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΠΥΡΚΑΓΙΑ! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ!

Η επίθεση αυτή ήταν απίστευτη, στόχος ήταν ο δράκος της θύελλας του Neo αλλά δε θα έπεφτε τόσο εύκολα:  
-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε! Άνοιξε παγίδα! Άρνηση Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται! Και μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες για επανάληψη! Η Φάση Μάχης σου τελείωσε επίσης!

-Τότε την επόμενη φορά!

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Νεοεισερχόμενου Δράκου από το Νεκροταφείο! Βγάζοντάς τον από το παιχνίδι μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας Κόκκινης Αστραπής από την τράπουλα ή το χέρι μου! Διαλέγω τον Έφηβο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και τον βάζω σε άμυνα! Επίσης γυρίζω και το Δράκο της Θύελλας σε άμυνα. Αυτά για την ώρα!

-Τι σπατάλη χρόνου…! Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σώσει τώρα! Καλώ το Δράκο με Δόρυ σε θέση επίθεσης! (2000) Επίθεση με χτύπημα κυκλώνα!

Ο κυκλώνας παρέσυρε και κατέστρεψε τον έφηβο δράκο κάνοντας ζημιά στους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo επίσης με την επίδραση της επίθεσης αυτής να τον γονατίζει πάλι και να τον ρίχνει στους 1300

-Να πάρει…! Είπε τότε καθώς με τις συνεχείς επιθέσεις έχανε δύναμη αλλά δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να εγκαταλείψει. Μετά την επίθεση ο Δράκος με Δόρυ γύρισε σε θέση άμυνας αλλά ο Roman δεν είχε τελειώσει εκεί:

-Αυτή τη φορά θα φροντίσω να μη σου μείνει τίποτα! Έχεις μια ανάποδη κάρτα και θα την καταστρέψω τώρα με αυτό! Ενεργοποιώ το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα! Τώρα είσαι απροστάτευτος και ο δράκος σου είναι στο έλεός μου! Κόκκινη Πυρκαγιά!

Ούτε ο Δράκος της Θύελλας κατάφερε να ξεφύγει. Οι καυτές φλόγες τον κύκλωσαν και τον κατέστρεψαν κάνοντας σοβαρή ζημιά και στον ίδιο τον Neo, μη μπορώντας να αντέξει την ζέστη σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος μισοπεθαμένος κι ανίκανος να μιλήσει και να κινηθεί:  
-Neo! Σήκω πάνω! Δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Μπορείς να νικήσεις! Σήκω!

-Τελείωσε! Έχασες Φαραώ: Η νίκη είναι δική μου…! Προσπάθησε να πει ο Roman πιστεύοντας ότι ο Neo δε θα σηκωνόταν ξανά αλλά μη ξέροντας με ποιον είχε να κάνει, έπεσε έξω για μία ακόμα φορά:

-Μάντεψε ξανά…Του είπε προσπαθώντας με όσες δυνάμεις είχε.

-Τι;! Είναι αδύνατον…! Πώς μπορείς και είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός!

-Δε με ξέρεις καθόλου…! Είπα ότι θα σε νικήσω κι αυτό θα κάνω…! Κοίταξε αυτό Mako…Αυτή η κίνηση είναι για σένα…! Ξέρω ότι με πιστεύεις και θα σου δείξω ! ΤΡΑΒΑΩ! Είπε τότε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα κι όταν έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα, ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω αποκαθιστώντας μάλιστα και την ενέργεια που είχε χάσει μέχρι τώρα…Όλοι ξέρουμε τι σήμαινε αυτό το ρίγος…:

-Έφτασε το τέλος…

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις την οργή των Θεών όπως και ο δαίμονάς συ! Από το χέρι μου παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Επιστροφή των Δράκων της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Γυρίστε από το Νεκροταφείο! 2 Δράκοι της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και Εκκρεμή Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Τώρα θα σας θυσιάσω!

Λέγοντας αυτά οι τρεις δράκοι εξαφανίστηκαν και τον Neo τον κάλυψε ένα απαλό κίτρινο φως, στη συνέχεια άρχισε να ακούγεται μέσα από τους ουρανούς η ίδια του η φωνή που έψαλλε τον αρχαίο ύμνο στα αιγυπτιακά, το θέαμα αυτό ήταν ιδιαιτέρως τρομακτικό με τη Melissa και τη Makoto να νιώθουν τρελά ρίγη να κυριεύουν το σώμα τους όσο η ψαλμωδία συνεχιζόταν. Όταν την ολοκλήρωσε, ο Neo αναφώνησε βάζοντας την κάρτα στην υποδοχή!

 **-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!**

Με την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας, ο Αιγύπτιος θεός εμφανίστηκε κλεισμένος στη φωτεινή σφαίρα του αλλά δεν έμεινε για πολύ εκεί, καθώς ο αρχαίος ύμνος ξεκλείδωσε τις αρχαίες του δυνάμεις, σταδιακά άρχισε να παίρνει μορφή μ τα φτερά του να απλώνονται και στο τέλος το υπόλοιπο σώμα του να παίρνει κι αυτό μορφή για να σηκώσει ένα δυνατό και καυτό ρεύμα αέρα και να αφήσει μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή συγκλονίζοντας ολόκληρη την αρένα. Όσο για τη επίθεσή του, με τις θυσίες των τριών δράκων είχε φτάσει ήδη τους 9.000 πόντους, στην όψη του ο Roman τρομοκρατήθηκε μιας και ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερος σε μέγεθος από το Δράκο του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια.

-Δεν μπορεί! Αυτός είναι ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός του Ήλιου;!

-Ο ένας και μοναδικός! Τώρα δεν έχεις ελπίδα! Γονάτισε μπροστά στον αφέντη σου Roman! Τώρα Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα είναι ώρα να επιτεθείς! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο του Σκότους με το Κανόνι Φωτιάς! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει τη μανία ενός Αιγύπτιου Θεού…Οι φλόγες που έφυγαν από το στόμα του ήταν πιο δολοφονικές κι από όλους τους δράκους του κόσμου μαζί. Πολύ εύκολα ο Δράκος του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια έγινε στάχτη και οι 9.000 πόντοι επίθεσης του θεϊκού θηρίου ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετοί για να τελειώσουν τη μονομαχία και τον ίδιο τον Roman καίγοντας τον ζωντανό και στέλνοντάς τον στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Με τη μονομαχία να έχει τελειώσει τώρα πια, η δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου εθα άλλαζε χέρια επίσημα, το μόνο που είχε μείνει από τον αντίπαλο του Neo ήταν η κάρτα του μαύρου Δράκου, αυτήν πήρε στα χέρια του ο Neo μετά το πέρας της μάχης κι όταν το έκανε, την πρόσφερε στη γυναίκα του λέγοντας:

-Πάρε αγάπη μου…Είναι δική σου…Με αυτήν θα φτιάξουμε μαζί μια νέα τράπουλα ειδικά για σένα, θα είναι το ίδιο δυνατή με το δράκο αυτό και θα βάλουμε την καρδιά μας μέσα της…Έτσι δε θα χάσεις ποτέ…της είπε παίρνοντάς την στην αγκαλιά του και φιλώντας την τρυφερά στα χείλη. Όταν έγινε αυτό, ο Neo στράφηκε προς τη Melissa και της είπε:  
-Λυπάμαι γι αυτό…Ειλικρινά δεν ήθελα να γίνει έτσι αλλά ο αδερφός σου είχε ήδη πάρει την απόφασή του…

-Δεν πειράζει…Όταν διαλέγουμε το δρόμο που θα ακολουθήσουμε, πρέπει να είμαστε έτοιμοι πάντα και για τις συνέπιες τν πράξεών μας… Ο αδερφός μου διάλεξε το δρόμο του κι έτσι αυτός θα αντιμετώπιζε μόνος του το τι έκανε…Άλλωστε αυτός ήτνα πόλεμος και οι απώλειες είναι αναπόφευκτες…

-Σωστά λόγια…Όμως τώρα θα πρέπει να συγκεντρωθούμε στο μέλλον και να παλέψουμε γι αυτό. Πρόσθεσε η Makoto.

-Τι εννοείτε Υψηλοτάτη;

-Αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι πως τώρα εσύ πρέπει να

-Μπορεί ο Roman να έκανε κακό στην οικογένειά σας, αλλά εσύ είσαι ακόμα εδώ. Από εδώ και στο εξής είσαι ελεύθερη να επιστρέψεις στον πλανήτη μας και να συνεχίσεις την παράδοση. Μπορεί τώρα να μην έχεις πια τη δύναμη του Μαύρου Δράκου αλλά πιστεύω από καρδιάς ότι θα μπορέσεις να δουλέψεις σκληρά και να πετύχεις κάνοντας υπερήφανους τους προγόνους σου χωρίς δανεικές δυνάμεις. Δεν περιμένω τίποτα λιγότερο από την καλύτερή σου απόδοση.

-Ευχαριστώ Υψηλοτάτη…Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να εκπληρώσω τις προσδοκίες σας, μπορεί να μην είμαι σε θέση να αλλάξω το παρελθόν αλλά μπορούμε να εργαστούμε για ένα καλύτερο μέλλον, σας υπόσχομαι ότι δε θα εγκαταλείψω αυτήν την προσπάθεια.

-Πολύ καλά. Τώρα πήγαινε…Κάνε την οικογένειά σου και πάλι μεγάλη…! Την πρότρεψε η Mako και η Melissa ανακουφισμένη κι έχοντας μια νέα αποστολή, αναχώρησε για το μεγάλο ταξίδι.

Μερικές μέρες μετά και με τη ζωή τους να έχει επανέλθει πλήρως στους κανονικούς της ρυθμούς, ο Νέο κράτησε την υπόσχεσή του και μετά από μια εβδομάδα εντατικής μελέτης και μερικά βράδια στα οποία ξενύχτησε, κατάφερε να δημιουργήσει τέσσερις διαφορετικές τράπουλες βασισμένες στο μαύρο Δράκο και τις πρόσφερε σα δώρο στη σύζυγό του, στις τράπουλες αυτές είχε βάλει την καρδιά του καθώς τις δημιουργούσε και ήλπιζε να κάνει το ίδιο και εκείνη σε κάθε μονομαχία της.

Μάλιστα τώρα που δεν είχαν κάποια άλλη περιπέτεια, ο Neo φρόντισε να πάρει άδεια από τη δουλειά του και αυτή τη φορά όλη η ομάδα πήγε για 15 μέρες στο ίδιο μέρος που είχαν πάει οι δυο τους, τώρα δεν υπήρχε καμία εκκρεμότητα και καμία υποχρέωση για την οποία έπρεπε να ανησυχούν κι έτσι και οι 7 απόλαυσαν το ταξίδι τους όσο καλύτερα μπορούσαν ανανεώνοντας έτσι το σώμα και το πνεύμα τους στο μέγιστο επίπεδο.

Το ι σημαντικό όμως από όλα είναι πως όλοι ήταν μαζί, μοιράζονταν τις ευχάριστες αλλά και τις δυσάρεστες εμπειρίες σαν γνήσια ομάδα, ο πόνος του ενός γινόταν ταυτόχρονα και πόνος των άλλων, μπορεί η συγκεκριμένη περιπέτεια να ήταν μόνο για το ζευγάρι αλλά όταν χρειάστηκε όλα τα μέλη ενώθηκαν για να αντιμετωπίσουν τον εχθρό

Έτσι πρέπει να λειτουργεί ένα σύνολο, μπορεί στο πεδίο της μάχης ο καθένας να είναι μόνος αλλά στην πραγματικότητα οι δυνάμεις μεταξύ των δεσμών είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρές και η ανάγκη να τους κρατήσεις ζωντανούς σε κάνει πιο δυνατό ενισχύοντας την αίσθηση της δικαιοσύνης του ήρωα. Κι αν ξανά κάποιος απειλήσει την ειρήνη ή τη συνοχή αυτής της ομάδας, όλοι θα βρίσκονται εκεί για να ανταποκριθούν στην αποστολή τους ενωμένοι κάτω από τον κοινό τους όρκο:

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ…**


End file.
